Who Could Be The One?
by stephgirl9
Summary: Ally has always wanted one thing. To be with cellphone accessory cart cutie: Dallas. But after a surprising night at Trish's Quinceañeras and her feelings afterwards, could she be falling for Austin? And if she is, does he feel the same way? Bad summary but please read, it will be interesting!
1. Chapter One: Mixed Feelings

**Hey! I'm Steph and I just wanted you to know, this is my first Austin and Ally, Fan Fiction and I hope you like it and will tell your friends. Okay so you cna understand the story better, it's sort of set the night after Trish's Quinceañeras, well this first chapter. The story progresses from there and actually loops into actual episodes from there. Of course there will by the all important Auslly moments so don't worry. Stay Auslly ! Mwah x**

* * *

**Friday 6th July 2012**

I was incredibly confused. You would be too if you were in the same situation as me. Letting out a loud sigh, I open my eyes and look up at the ceiling

of my bedroom, my legs placed against the wall, my book sprawled out, open wide beside me, my favourite red pencil sitting in the book. This was so

weird. I'd never felt like this before and didn't think I would. Returning to a normal position, leaning my back against the pillows up against my my

headboard, I sigh again. The memory played through my mind like a hilarious YouTube video, over, and over, and over again. Austin had been /so/

sweet. Giving up a once in a lifetime chance, /just/ to make me feel good, even though in the end, it wasn't all it was expected to be, but still, it had

been a nice thing to do. And Austin /always/ did nice things for me, so why was I thinking /so/ hard about this one thing. Was it the dance? I'd danced

with Dallas too, which was hysterical. A smile forms on my face, as I think about this, but my mind frame immediately returns to its initial thought.

Groaning quietly, I take my pencil out of my book, and bored, I began to through it up and down and catch it again. Where was I? My mind says. Oh

yeah, the dance. It was probably because it was a slow dance, maybe it had something to do with his sparkly hazel coloured starring down at my

kindly, his bright smile, illuminating my heart, his -. Whoa Ally. Get a hold of yourself. Shaking my head slightly, I throw the pencil up again, and thanks

to my poor hand-eye coordination, it ends up hitting me in the face. Letting out a loud 'ow', I rise from my bed, clutching my eye, just as my dad enters

my room. "Hey Ally, dinner's ready", he says, then narrows his eyes at me. "You alright? he asks. "Yeah, fine, awesome, chill-axed", I say with an

overly-enthusiastic attitude that even I'd find suspicious. Changing my expression quickly, I head out of the door before he has time to question me,

and step sadly down the stairs.

* * *

I helped my dad set the table for dinner, silently, still wrapped around in my thoughts, and after finishing, slide into a wooden seat. My dad, places my

plate of lasagne in front of me and I smile at him weakly before picking up my fork and pushing the food around my plate aimlessly. I was really hungry,

but really deep in thought too. My mind just seemed to wander back to Trish's Quinceañeras, which despite all the unexpected surprised had been one

of the best night's ever. I couldn't keep my mind off, the now seemingly picturesque moment when I had Austin had danced in each other's arms,

smiling, enjoying the moment. "Ally, are you alright honey?" asked the kind concerned voice of my dad Lester, breaking the pictures in my thoughts into

a billion tiny pieces. I blinked, I had been totally zoned out and I just realised that I had let my head fall unto the table and into my plate of lasagne.

Only now that I'd snapped out of my weird trance, I felt the warm feeling of lasagne against my cheek. My head flew up immediately and I giggled

awkwardly as my dad handed me some paper towels. "Sorry dad, just been sort of tired, Austin and I have been busy thinking of song ideas and this

has included late night IM-ing sessions, so I'm wiped out", I explained to him in a sort of trying-so-hard-to-be-casual voice while I wiped lasagne off my

cheek. I wasn't lying to be honest. Austin and I were actually working on a new song for Miami Beat and we had been this whole week. My dad smiled

at me. I knew he trusted me, but I also knew he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth and was just deciding not to prey. Meanwhile, although I hadn't

meant to, I slipped into another daydream, absent-mindedly placing forkfuls of lasagne into my mouth. After being snapped out of my weird trance by

my dad, a second time, I decided I'd just go to bed, despite it only being eight thirty.

* * *

Excusing myself from the table, I trudge upstairs, hearing the 'click clack' of my ankle boots against the wooden stairs. Heading into the bathroom, I

splash my face to help me snap out of it, but surprisingly {sarcastically speaking}, it doesn't work. I brush my teeth while I'm at the bathroom and even

bother to floss and use mouthwash. Heading into my bedroom, I slip out of my current attire and slip into my pyjamas. They were quite quirky but fit

me, they were red and the shorts had printed musical notes all over them, while the tank top, just had a slightly big crotchet to the left. I loved them

and while slipping them off my initial thoughts fly away but come back a second later. I turn of the room light, but turn on my bedside lamp. Sliding

beneath my soft duvet, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but there was /too/ much going on in my head. Sighing I grab my book from my bedside

table and open it up to a new page. Sitting up straight I begin to write:

_Falling in love, with who? _

_There isn't just one but actually two? _

_One at first, one at last. _

_Someone help me, I'm falling fast._

Making the full stop at the end, very bold, I smiled at the little passage. It was cute; maybe I'd use it in a love song, if Austin ever let me write one.

Shrugging off the thought of Austin, I let my head sink into my huge fluffy pillow and hum a little tune to myself. My mind started to clear up and my

eyes began to flutter close and sooner or later, I find myself in a gentle slumber.


	2. Chapter Two: A Friend In Need

**Hi Again! Hoped you guys liked the last chapter! And I hope you'll like this one more! Please review because it helps and encourages me and tell your friends! This one is much longer than the other. Enjoy. Stay Auslly! Mwah x  
**

* * *

**Saturday 7th July 2012**

The sound of 'Billion Hits' startled me awake the next morning. The song although catchy and nice was not one of my favourites at the moment.

Forcing my eyes to open, I stare up at the ceiling, still hearing the music, curious from where it'd be coming from. Sitting up, I catch a ray of sunlight that

had crept in through my curtain and flinch slightly before staring down at my sleek phone screen. The ringing had been from my alarm, which meant it

was 7:45, which meant I had to get ready forwork. I completely ignore the fact, that I had no idea when I changed by alarm tone to that and drag my

petite body out of the warmth of my duvet and into the cold of my house and wooden floors. Trudging into the bathroom, I glance in the mirror, giving

myself an initial shock at my tangled up tumble ball of hair and the redness of my face. After recovering, I brush my teeth quickly and peel off my

pyjamas and head into the shower, singing tunefully to the song that was now stuck in my head. _"Cause I know that I'll make it, never put my head _

_down, t-t-turn it up loud"_, I sing and smile to myself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I walk out of the shower, a vanilla and strawberry scented mist following behind me, a plush ivory coloured towel wrapped around

my body and a smaller one around my head. Heading into my bedroom, I moisturize my creamy ivory coloured skin, and wondered how on earth, I lived

in Florida and managed to stay so pale. Shrugging the thought of, I slip on some under garments and head to my closet and look through my clothes. I

felt in a sort of /girly/ mood today for some reason and picked out a pink t-shirt and strappy purple floral dress, with my all important signature 'Ally

Dawson', ankle boots. Satisfied with my outfit, I slip it on and proceed to doing my hair. Seating myself at my vanity, I stare at the dull girl seated in

front of me and frown, cocking my head to the side slightly. I then begin drying and styling my hair, trying to experiment with it because strangely, I

wanted to look extra special today. Why was that? It was a waste though, because no matter what I did, my hair stayed the same, and I gentle

combed the loose chocolate brown some lip-gloss and mascara, I smile at my reflection. "Not too bad ", I say to myself and rise and get

my phone, book and bag. Heading down the stairs, I look at my phone screen and see that it is 8:45. Whoa, I think to myself. An hour getting ready,

felt more like thirty minutes, what was I doing for that long anyways?

* * *

Shaking away the thought, I continue on down the stairs and as I near the kitchen, the irresistible and unmistakeable aroma of pancakes wafts into my

nose, making my tummy rumble and my mouth water. But for different reasons. The reason I'd changed my alarm tone to 'Billion Hits', the reason I'd

spend so much time to get ready, the reason I'd completely melted at just the smell of pancakes. /Austin/. The thoughts from the night before flooded

into my mind and for a moment, I thought I'd either be sick or faint. Using the wall for support, I head into kitchen and find my dad flipping pancakes, a

plate stacked high already on the table, plus a bottle of syrup and a butter dish. As soon, as I enter into the kitchen, my dad turns and faces me with a

smile. "Hey Ally-cat", my dad says, leaving his duty and coming over to give me a kiss on my forehead. "Hey dad", I say and smile weakly at him before

slipping into a seat and glancing at the pancakes. I liked them, but I wasn't their biggest fan. Bringing the plate towards me, I take my fork and begin

to eat, devouring the food quickly at first but then slowing down after seeing the expression on my dad's face. Hey, I had barely eaten anything in like

twelve hours, I had the right to remain hungry, but I decided I'd eat normally anyways. Upon finishing my breakfast, I check the time and my phone

says 8:55. Downing a quick glass of orange juice and kissing my dad good-bye, I head out the door and begin walking to Sonic Boom, my dad's music store.

* * *

I lived quite close to it and since, it opened at 9:15 I didn't have to rush but take my time, walk calmly and think. I really don't know how I'd let this

happen. I had told Austin I didn't have feeling for him 'like-that' and he told me neither did he. We were all fine, all cool, no friendships in jeopardy. But

all of a sudden why did I feel so different? This was too hard to figure out on my own, and the only person on this earth that I could confide and

semi-trust in was Trish. With a small sigh, I root around in my bag and finally find my phone and pull it out. Tapping my slender fingers on the sleek

screen, I call Trish and then place the phone to my ear. "Hello", called a both annoyed and sleepy voice from the other end. "Trish?", I ask

quizzically, not recognizing the voice and wondered who with a /job/ would still be doing asleep at this time. " Oh hey Ally", the voice answered a little c

clearer this time and I find myself disappointed. "Trish, what are you doing asleep, don't you have work?",I ask her, knowing all though she couldn't

keep jobs, she had a new one /every/ day. First of all, a laugh was heard from the other end. "Oh Ally, you know I don't work, I just money", Trish

answers and I roll my eyes playfully. Shaking my head as Trish begins to tell me about how she had gotten fired from her last job, I quickly interrupt

her. " Sorry to interrupt your fascinating story Trish but I've got a situation, code violet ", I say to her and wait for a response but it seems like she had

hung up. Annoyed, I cut the connection and throw the phone into my bag and began walking closer and closer to the mall. As I neared it, I saw a sight

that for once I was /hoping/ to avoid. Dallas. He stood wearing light gray t-shirt and jeans. Usually this would be the time, where I'd hide behind the

nearest item and 'admire' him from afar. But today I wasn't feeling it. I walk past the cellphone accessory cart and continue onto to Sonic Boom but just

as I'm about to enter, I feel a finger tap my shoulder. Turning, I look up to find Dallas smiling down at me. I felt so small and he like towered above me.

For a moment, I felt the usual flutters but that moment came and passed and I was alright again, but for only for a few minutes. "I had lots of fun with

you at Trish's party, you're really cool Ally", he said and then just walked away. I stood there. Flustered and tongue tied, unable to stay even say

thanks or right back at you. So wait, now my nervousness came and went. What was up with that? Shrugging my slender sculpted shoulders, as if to

answer my own question and I unlock the door of Sonic Boom and walk inside, switching the 'closed' sign to 'open'. Setting my bag down on the

counter, I thought anxiously about calling Trish and finally pull out my phone to do it, when she comes barging through the doors, huffing and puffing

and seemingly out of breathe. Well that was fortunate, I think to myself.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. Can I get a what? what? what...happens next? Read to find out!**


	3. Chapter Three: Coming To Terms

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Stay Auslly. Mwah x**

* * *

**Sonic Boom - Saturday 7th July 2012**

As Trish breathes heavily, I glance at her and I have to bite my lip hard to stifle my laughter, although it was hard. Trish had gotten over here pretty

fast and it seemed she only had time to put on her signature animal print {zebra today} hot pants and seemed to be wearing her cheetah night top

with a black top and white cardigan over it. Her hair was still in rollers and in converse were held in her hand, while on her feet were fluffy rabbit

slippers. "What", she asked glaring at me, and I gestured to her very unusual attire, which she just rolled her eyes at. "Hey, you didn't call me here to

just criticize my clothing did you? She asked, but knew the answer. The whole reason she had come over here was because of what I had said: Code

Violet. You see, a couples years ago when Trish and I were still in Junior High, and were probably like twelve, her older sister went through a massive

heartbreak and became a mess. Trish and I both knew it would bound to happen sometimes when we were older, so we decided to make a book with

every possible relationship crisis that you could be in and make a solution for each. We both knew it was weird, but we thought it would be usual. As

Trish caught her breathe a little more, I suggested we go up to the practice room to talk in private, but besides that, Trish needed to seriously change

and needed a glass of water, which she couldn't have done here, because I couldn't stand eating or drinking in the store. Hopping up the steps, taking

two at a time with Trish following behind me, I make my way into the large stylish practice room. As I headed to the fridge to grab two bottles of

vitamin water, Trish slipped off the cheetah pajama top and slippers and more the normal clothes and Converse. It was then, as I handed a bottle of

water to Trish that I saw her book.

* * *

I was surprised that she still had it, because to be honest she wasn't the /best/ of keeping books. With a smile, I took the book from her, and skimmed

through the old but wisdom filled pages. Well with enough wisdom that two twelve year old girls could have. My book was at home, in a special memory

trinket box, my mom had given me before she died. Glancing at the page of the book, I finally see one with a violet marker coming out it and hand the

book back to Trish. She cleared her throat and began to read. "Code Violet - when you have a crush on two boys but you started crushing on them at

different times, and one you're close to and the other you aren't and you are super mega confused and weird ed out", she read and then frowned.

"Wow, we really did think of /every/ possible outcome didn't we", she said and giggled, causing me to do so as well. The book had taken has months to

finish, and it was all written my hand in sparkly purple gel pen. " Yup", I answer her and then sigh. Okay, so we knew my problem, but what was the

solution. "So, what is the brilliant solution to this problem?", I ask Trish who looks back at the book. Reading through it quietly she turns to me. " It just

says 'deal with it'", she said and then grinned brightly. "That was /so/ my doing", she announced proudly and I groaned. I thought this book might

have the answers to all my questions. Trish could tell I was upset, and knew she generally wasn't good around 'sad' people, and was bad at

comforting, so she'd said she'd go find her new job and come back with a treat or something. I smiled at her weakly as she left and I got up and

after getting my book, I trudge over to the practice room piano. Something came over me, and I began pouring out lyrics and and music, sort of

having this weird feeling inside me. I wrote the lyrics down in my book and began playing the music, so engrossed in the process, that I didn't notice

someone standing at the doorway. "I'm the one in the corner of the room, the one you never notice..", my voice began sweetly, and progressed

throughout the song even sweeter. Pressing my slender fingers on the shiny white keys, I play the last few chords of the song and jump when I hear a

loud applaud, and my head turns immediately to the doorway and I shoot up when I see the person: Austin.

* * *

"Wow, Ally that was amazing", he said and came over and gave me a small hug. My entire body seemed to turn to jelly, but I decided I'd have to keep

strong and at least sane. Smiling at him, I tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. "Thanks Austin", I say in my familiar melodious tone. "But one thing, I don't

know if I'll be able to sing that for Miami Beat", he said awkwardly. I looked at him and giggled lightly. "The song's not for you, it's for me, you're not the

/only/ one who sings, even if you are the one with most of the confidence", I pointed out. He nodded and his blonde hair flopped perfectly to the other

side of his face, which made me feel like I was going to fall over, so I decide to sit. Walking over to the piano, I sit on the bench, and press down on

random keys as Austin comes and sits next to me. "You know Ally, your an amazing musician and songwriter, you deserve to have people appreciate

you, like Dez, Trish and I do, like, if it wasn't for you, all this wouldn't have been happening for me", he said to me with a kind smile, his warm hazel

coloured eyes, making me want to melt there and then. "Thank you, but I'd probably be sick if I had to perform in front of people, it's just too.." I

shuddered slightly. "Scary". I finished and Austin nodded. I looked towards him, and he had that glint in his eye, which meant he had an idea, which

could be a good thing or a bad thing. But if Dez was involved, there was a 99.9% chance that it would end badly. After a while, I noticed that I was

staring at Austin and looked away just as he turned to face me. He chuckled lightly and smiled at me. "By the way, I had awesome time at Trish's

Quinceañeras, you were a great dance partner", he said and a blaze of red, brushed his two cheeks lightly which made me smile. "Thanks, but I know

I'm really bad, but it's sweet of you to say so", I say rising and turn to him. "It Dez here too Austin?", I asked and he nodded and we both looked at

each other and gulped. "Let's go before he - ", I hear a few crashes from downstairs and a small scream. "Breaks something", I finish and glance up

at Austin nervously, my dad was going to /murder/ me, this was the third time this week. Austin returned, and grabbed my wrist gently, and pulled

me out of the practice room and downstairs. The whole time with Austin and with Trish. I'd been telling myself "You don't like him, you're just partners,

you don't like him, you're /just/ partners", but when he touched my hand, I could have died there and then and be happy. It had been like static

electricity, and I couldn't help but smile, an overwhelming smile of slight happiness.

* * *

When Austin and I reached the bottom of the stairs, I clasped my hand over my mouth and looked around at the scattered displays of cymbals and

violins. "DEZ! What did you do?", I shouted,as I ran towards the cymbals, picking them up. "Funny story, I was dancing and while trying to do my

signature move: the whirlpool wave, I sort crashed into multiple shelves", he said and helped me pick up the violins. I sighed and Austin began helping

me, just as Trish walked in, wearing an apron with coloured letters printed on it. "Guess who got a job at the greeting card store", she said in a

singsong voice, placing her hands in the air. I rolled my eyes playfully and placed the cymbals onto the counter. Trish bounded over to me, completely

oblivious to the mess around her. But I'd seen her room, so yeah. She handed me a card, "Here, give this to me", she said, and with a raised eyebrow,

I handed the colourful card to my friend. "Congratulations on your new job", she read out loud and made an 'awh' sound before hugging me. After

pulling away, she finally looked around and raised her eyebrow at me. "What the hell happened in here?", she asked? I looked in Dez's direction and

she nodded knowingly, and headed over to him. I went behind the counter, and watched as Austin picked up multiple violins and the same time, and

couldn't help but smile. My chin found its way into my cupped hands and I seemed to just stare, in a trance, intrigued. Trish noticed and snapped her

fingers in front of my face. "Hello, Ally to world", she said and looked to where I was staring and her eyes fell on Austin. Her eyes widened and smile

smiled. I hadn't exactly told her who the other guy was, but it pretty obvious she knew now. She came close to my ear and whispered to me: "Girl

you've got it bad". She said, and all I could do was nod and hopelessly agree. I, Ally Dawson, was falling for Austin Moon.


	4. Chapter Four: A Whole New Problem

**HEY GUYS! You have been so encouraging and so I will try to update as much as I possibly can, I am following it by the exact list of episodes, so watch out for similarities. I know you're wondering when will I put in Austin's POV , so you will be happy to know that's it now. How you guys enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing and tell friends! Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

**Sonic Boom - Saturday 7th July 2012 - Twenty Minutes After Dez's Disaster**

Austin's POV:

I picked up the last of the violins and and placed them back unto the shelf they were being displayed on. I had glanced back at Ally a few times and had

seen her staring into space. I thought about how she said she loves to sing, and I remembered the beautiful song she had written and knew she had

to be listened to do. With a smile, I get an idea and head over to Ally. "Hey Ally, we'll see you later, we need to get some.." I scratched my head. "Milk".

'I say and mentally face palm. Oh well, I'd said it and she'd heard so whatever. She raised an eyebrow, but still sent me a smile, which I returned

before heading over to Dez and dragging him out by his collar making him yelp helplessly. "Bye", I said waving at Ally and walking out, not noticing how

she had smiled happily and placed her head down, dazed on the counter, as I left. After leaving the Sonic Boom store, I let go of Dez's collar and

glaring at me he straightens out his shirt. "What was that for?" he asked. I sighed. "Sorry about that, I just had a great idea for a surprise for Ally",

I whispered to Dez. Dez grinned. "Oh I love surprises, what do you have planned, a singing elephant, a singing cat", Dez began then his eyes lit up

"Oh I know, a singing raccoon, she'd love that", he said confidently with a smile. I just looked at him. Sometimes I wondered what in the world went on

in his head. Shaking my head, I frown and say "no", which made him sigh and I roll my eyes playfully. "Ally wrote this beautiful song, and I want to

surprise her by getting Miami Beat to have her sing it on their show", I said to Dez. He nodded with a smile. "Sounds good, but is it as good as a

singing raccoon?", he said matter-of-factually. I was about to disagree when I shout about it, and realized it'd actually be beyond cool. I nod and smile.

"I guess, but let's just stick to this plan", I said and retrieved my phone from my pocket and began dialing in the number for Miami Beat. I smiled, as I

got connected at the other end. Ally was going to be /so/ happy, I thought to myself, bringing the phone up to my ear.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"No", my voice cried shakily. Why do you ask.? Well let me explain?

I had been sitting in the store alone, writing lyrics. Trish had gone to 'work' apparently, Austin and Dez had gone to get 'milk' for

some reason and it was a really slow day. About fifteen minutes after they had left, Austin and Dez came running into the store to tell me something.

Even in a mad rush, I don't know /how/ he managed to stay so hot, and bit my lip as I watched him head over to the counter. He leaned over, his chin

in his hands, he was grinning like a cheshire cat. "Guess what?", he said enthusiastically. "What?" I ask, narrowing my eyes slightly, cause I hated

guessing games and Austin knew that. "Guess what lucky person is going to perform at Miami Beat /and/ get interviewed", he said with a smile. I

grinned happily, assuming it was Austin and hugged him quickly. "Congratulations Austin, that's awesome", I had said to him. Austin chuckled and then

said. "It's not me performing, it's you Ally, Miami Beat wanna have you, aren't you excited.?" Austin said smiling happily. Freezing, I leaned my back on

the counter to steady myself and that brings me to this: "No", my cried shakily, as I fished for a few tresses of hair and ended up placing it into my

mouth, chewing rapidly. This was one of my worst habits, I couldn't help it, it just happened when I was nervous. Austin frowned at me. " I

thought you would be happy...", he said sort of with a sulk. I looked at him and smiled in appreciation. "I am it's just..my stage fright, I could never do

that without having a nervous breakdown or probably showing everyone my lunch", I answered nervously and blushed ever-so-lightly. Great, I thought

to myself, when I already had so much on my plate, someone had to just add one more helping. I should have been mad, but it was Austin. He was

had done it out of the kindness of his heart, to make me happy to do a good thing for me and I appreciated that. Austin came over to me and stood

right in front of me with a sort of sad expression. "I'm sorry Allz, I didn't know you'd be upset, I'll just call Miami Beach and cancel", he said beginning to

take out his cellphone. I stopped him and took a deep breathe. " I'll do it", I say uneasily and sigh inaudibly. Austin grins. " Awesome", he said. "Don't

worry, we'll help you with your fear, you can count on it", Dez said and placed his arm around me, but upon giving him a little glare, he removed it and I

giggled, and then he laughed, and then Austin laughed {he had the cutest laugh by the way} and then Trish entered, raised an eyebrow at us all and

after shrugging joined in the laughter. Wasn't this turning out to be some heck of a journey?..

* * *

**THATS IT! I know. This is a short chapter, but it's almost midnight, so yeah. I don't think I wrote the ending too well, but OH WELL. Review this, private message me, tell your friends and look out for chapter five!**


	5. Chapter Five: A Solution

**HEY! I know you've guys have been waiting for this. Enjoy this chapter. These few chapters have been inspired by the episode Deejays & Demos and its continues on from there, so yeah. If you guys keep reviewing and reading and telling friends, I'll make a competition really soon!. Thanks for all the support so far. Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

**In the practice room - Sunday 8th July 2OI2  
**

Ally's POV:

Austin and I collapsed on the squashy red couch in the practice room. It was five o clock and we had been there for three hours trying to find different ways to cure my stage fright. We'd tried everything we could think of. Singing with my eyes closed, imagining the audience in their underwear, Austin even

made me sing to my teddies, but I was scared to even do that. I was exhausted, and now frustrated. I looked over to Austin, who was looking forward, a look of frustration painted on his usually chilled face. His eyes didn't seem to sparkle like normal and his lips were placed in a frown, which made me

feel all sad because it was all my fault. I sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry Austin, I just..can't do it", I said sadly and felt like crying because I was letting everyone down. Austin sat up too and smiled at me, his expression kind and warm, which made me smile slightly. "It's alright Ally, I get it, I guess we'll

just have to cancel", he said, and I didn't say anything but: "Thanks Austin" and he smiled and wrapped me in a small hug, which I sort of half wished he didn't and loved that he did, because it gave me that weird shivery feeling. I was disappointed in myself, acting like everything was cool, hugging my

crush while there was a big problem at hand. Austin pulled away and was about to take out his phone when I stopped him. "Austin..do you notice it's /surprisingly/ quiet in here", I said a look of suspicion in my eyes and he nodded. I glanced around and straight away I knew what it was. "Where are

Dez and Trish?", I asked. Austin shrugged. "They must have ditched us sometime throughout this", he said and I rolled my playfully but frowned. "Let's go look for them" I said and rose, and headed towards the door and Austin followed me. We walked down the stairs and reached the bottom just

as Trish and Dez, appeared in the store, Trish still in her uniform and Dez in some weird outfit. "Should I even ask?", I said to Trish, gesturing to Dez's outfit. It was Dez afterall, I think he was programmed to be abnormal. "Well yes, this is going to help you with your stage fright!", Trish said happily.

I narrowed my eyes. "How?", I asked crossing my hands over my chest. "I'm going to hypnotize you", Dez said casually and rooted in his pocket and retrieved a pretty gold watch. "Okay..I guess", I said, it was worth, a try, I needed anything, I could get. Dez grinned and leaded me over to another couch where he began his hypnotic process.

* * *

Ally's POV:

It didn't work. But it was Dez, so I bet you had been expecting that. I didn't get hypnotized, but he sure did. Thank goodness, we didn't give him any

key words or something (although we've got to keep an eye on Trish on that one). So now we had to think of another idea or I had to cancel. And that's when Trish had a 'light bulb moment', like I like to call it. "The interviewers don't know what Ally looks like, so why don't I just pretend to be her,

while she just tells me the answers and sings through a radio frequency or something", she had said casually after we'd been thinking for about twenty minutes. "Trish you're a genius", I said and hugged her. She smiled and had a pretty smug expression on her face. "I know", she said matter-

of-factually with a smirk, and I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Well it's settled then, the world is finally going to know who Ally Dawson is, even though she'll look like Trish", Austin said and we all chuckled. This was going well so far, but you know, anything could go wrong. As the laughing died down, I

looked around and noticed Dez wasn't in the room. "Oh no, where's Dez?", I said and at that moment a bang was heard from the practice room and with a loud groan we all ran up the stairs. When would this end?

* * *

**I know this is even shorter than the last but I'm in a HUGE hurry. Review, comment, give me inspiration and guess what Dez did! Thankies guys :)**


	6. Chapter Six: Phew! Wait Not Quite

**Hey guys! Sorry it took SO long to get this chapter up. Hope you like it! Review this, comment and I laughed at what you guys thought Dez did, and yeah it was the usual, breaking instruments! Anyways, enjoy. Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

**Tuesday I0th July 2OI2 - Sonic Boom**

Ally's POV:**  
**

I laughed as Austin whispered a joke in my ear, as him, Dez and I headed down the stairs out of the practice room. His warm peppermint scented breath tickled my ear in the most pleasant way, making me beam. We had just been chilling, as the last few days had been tough with the whole 'singing in

public' thing and my new crush, but, we had gotten through it. The interview had been a semi-disaster, and you know the way I mentioned Trish NOT giving Dez a keyword? Well, I was wrong. I don't know why but she finds so much pleasure in torturing the poor guy. It was really all Trish's fault for the

disastrous occurrences at the interview, as whenever song said the word 'song' ( which she shouldn't have picked as I'm pretty sure just us say that word about three times a day ), Dez would start acting like there was a rat in his pants, and destroyed my connection, which made Trish have to 'wing it'

for most of the interview. And as for the performance. I'll spare you most of the details but now people think Ally Dawson, is an excellent Opera and Spanish musician as well as Pop. Don't ask.

* * *

I reached the bottom of the stairs and went behind the counter and Austin and Dez sat at the piano bench, just as Trish bounded into the store happily,grinning from ear to ear. "Guess who's on the cover of Tween Weekly?", she said in a singsong voice, that she usually used when she was

announcing her new job to us. I glanced at her and noticed she wasn't in uniform, showing she had probably been fired. She had barely even been in the store anyways, cause she'd been helping me for most of the time. "Who?", I said acting dumb and Trish rolled her eyes at me before smiling and

holding up a copy of the magazine. "Me!", she shouted happily, then glanced at the caption on the cover. "Well you..but me!", she said again beaming and I smiled and took the magazine from her. Austin and Dez headed over to me and stood at either side of me and glanced down at the magazine.

"I'm on there too", Austin exclaimed happily. "Thanks so much for not cancelling Ally", he said and spontaneously pulled me into a hug and Trish winked at me, causing my cheeks to turn a light red. "It's fine, I knew it wasn't just a big deal for me, but for you too, so I just had to whatever it took", I say

and I turn my face away from his, feeling my cheeks move from a light rosey colour to a fiery hot crimson and what happened next didn't help at all.

* * *

"Hey guys", said Dallas's cooler-than-ice voice as he headed into the store. I smiled my expression seemingly calm on the outside, but on the inside I could feel a panic attack coming on. One, because my month-long crush was here and two because my five day long one was too. I wouldn't be

surprised, if I passed out there and then, but I was determined to keep myself together. "Hey Dallas", Trish, Austin and Dez chorused before turning to me, to see how I'd react. They all knew I liked him, they found out about a week and few days ago. I noticed they were all staring at me, and then I

realized that it'd been at least two minutes since Dallas had greeted us and I noticed him also staring at me, anxiously awaiting an answer, I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I was only noticing now. Resisting the urge to place the long dark colored curl dangling in my view in my mouth, I tuck it

behind my ear and smile. "He..hey", I said shakily and he grinned. "Heard some of your song on the radio, it was really good", he said to me with a grin and pushed his hands into his back pockets like Austin sometimes did. Shut up brain. Think about Dallas, /not/ Austin. "Really!", I said in an overly-girly-

but-either-sort-of-drunk-or-high-on-something voice. He nodded and shot me his signature crooked grin that sort of resembled the one that Austin used to pick up girls. What was wrong with me, why did I keep remembering Austin? Anyways, that grin alone was enough to reduce me to bowl of jelly

and I could feel my feet ready to buckle underneath me. I grasped unto the counter and leaned forward to steady myself. I looked up at Dallas and placed my chin in my cupped hands and for some random reason, I began fluttering my eyelashes, like those blonde bimbos did in movies when they

saw a guy that liked and were trying to 'flirt'. Dallas chuckled lightly and had a sort of weird ed out expression. "I've got to go, my break's nearly over", he said casually and lifted his hand up as if to say 'goodbye', before turning and leaving. As soon as he left, I began banging my head on the counter

repeatedly and groaned before just keeping my head down on the counter. Trish gave my back a comforting rub and reassured me that the conversation was good, and that I had been 'smooth' as she put it. I just nearly passed out and totally freaked out the guy I was trying to impress. Yeah, realllll smooth Ally, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Whatcha guys think? Did you like it, hate it, late it? Comment and review. Give me your views and tell friends. Any advice or inspiration?**


	7. Chapter Seven:Another Day Another Dallas

**Hey guys! THANK YOU for reviewing and I really appreciate your comments, continue to comment, review, even PM me and stuff. Also tell your friends about this story, please, I'd love you like forever :) Well enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I can squeeze in a bit of Austin's POV here and there, but I'm not making any promises. Also DON'T WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEADS. I'm an Auslly fan, and I assure you, the right person will get with Ally in the end *wink wink*. Lol. Stay Auslly Mwah x**

* * *

**Sonic Book - Wednesday IIth July 2OI2**

Ally's POV:**  
**

I sighed, as I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead as I dropped the last box onto the ground. I smiled, a smile of relief and leaned back against the counter. "I hate delivery day", I said to my dad Lester, as he brought in his last box. "Me too", he replied and set the box down before standing up

straight and stretching, a small 'crack' heard from his back. I stifled a laugh and he locked over at me and rolled his eyes. "Well, if you think this is so funny, why don't you take all the boxes into the storage", he said with a smug expression and my smile faded. "Come on dad, there are /so/ many boxes

can't we just hire someone else to work here to help", I groaned. My dad narrowed his eyes at me and placed an arm on my shoulder. "Ally-cat, we know we can't afford that right now, sorry but for now it's just you and me, but right now, just you, I'm going home to take a nap", he said with a small smile

and patted me on the shoulder, his hand still clutched on his back as he hobbled out slowly. I frowned and instead of throwing a raspberry behind his back like I was _oh-so_ tempted to do, I did the mature thing and and with a sigh, begin lifting boxes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I had barely progressed a bit with the boxes, when Austin, Dez and Trish bounded into the store, Austin and Dez looking at some book, and Trish surpringly not in a new uniform. "Hey Ally", the three of them chorused and I smiled, happy to have an excuse to stop lifting boxes.

"Hey guys", I said and leaned against the counter comfortably. Trish grinned and sat down on a couch and picked up a magazine and sat in her usual position which didn't surprise me. I turned to the guys who were both engrossed in the book in front of them. "Dez and Austin with a book? I never

thought I'd see the day", I joked and placed a heart to my chest dramatically and smiled. Austin and Dez looked up at me and rolled their eyes before looking down at the book again. Now I was annoyed. I picked up the book and looked at the cover. "Big Book of World Records", I said and with a

semi- curious expression, I glanced inside, appalled by some of the records. "Ew..", I said pointing to one in particular and Dez snatched the book off me to look at it. "What, it's just a picture of a monster, and it's not even that scary, see", he said and placed the picture really close to my face. " Ew..

no, get that away from me Dez!, you do know that is a person!", I said in a matter-of-factually tone. Dez's eyes widened and he glanced down at the picture again interestedly and Austin glanced in it too. "Why do you guys even have that book?" I asked curiously. "Dez, and I want to hold a world

record, and we're trying to find the perfect one", Austin said and continued to look at the book. Rolling my eyes playfully at the two boys, I cocked my head to the side. "Why?", I asked casually and they shrugged. "Dunno, just for the fun of it", Austin said casually, "Oh and the fame and cha-ching",

Dez, added in and Austin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that to", I shook my head at them and then looked behind me at rest of the boxes and groaned. "Guys, I have to take all these boxes into the storage, can you please tear yourselves away from the book long enough to help me?", I asked

and shot them both a cute smile and my best puppy dog eyes. Austin immediately left the book and picked up to heavy boxes. He had been wearing a short sleeved top, a black and blue stripey one that I just adored, and his muscles, rippled lightly, making me drop the box, I was holding. Dez and

Austin looked in my direction and stammering, I pick up the box and continue on towards the storage room, mentally face-palming, God Ally, sometimes you were /so/ stupid.

* * *

{Okay, it's not Auslly action but I'm changing it into Austin's POV now }

Austin's POV:

I let out a small inaudible sigh, as I lifted yet another box into the storage room of Sonic Boom before exiting and leaning against the counter. "God Ally, this is hard work, how do you do it all day", I asked, as Ally handed me a bottle of water, which was weird as she never allowed any eating or drinking

in the store. Maybe she was starting to loosen up a bit. Smiling, I shot her an appreciative expression before opening the bottle and downing almost half of it's contents in one go. "Wow, you're one thirsty boy", Ally said and patted me on the back, as she headed behind the counter and began to

write in her book. Chuckling, I headed over to Dez, who was seated at the piano bench, still looking at the world record book. "So Dez, have you found a record we can try to break?", I ask and glanced at the book. It was open on a page about a guy who'd spun a basketball on his finger for twelve

hours. Dez and I both read through the article and then looked up at each other simultaneously. "You thinking what I'm thinking?", I asked, and Dez replied with a simple nod of his head. "Race you to the sports store", Dez said, and shot up, running incredibly fast. "What a nub", I thought and

retrieved a basketball from under the piano and began practising spinning it on my finger and I headed over to Ally. "Hey Allz, whatcha doin?", I ask and try and glance down at her book which she immediately closes and then looks up at me and then says through gritted teeth: "Don't look at my

book". I raised my hands up defensively, and she nudged my arm playfully making me smile. She placed her book under the counter and then went over to the pile of remaining boxes. "Well, I might as well begin on these", she said and picked one up, it was huge and she looked like she was about to

drop it. I was about to go over and help her, when someone else, rushed to her side. Dallas. I hadn't seen him even enter, and I watched, slightly annoyed as he and Ally talked to each other. At one point, it annoyed me so much, that I went to practice sitting next to Trish, who barely noticed me

plopping down on the couch beside her but barely stared deeply into the glossy gossip filled pages of her Tween Weekly magazine.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I felt the box slip from my fingers and prepared myself for a crash that I was expecting to follow, but realised it didn;t happen. I looked up and saw Dallas, and I smiled, and stepped backwards slightly, in shock. When did he get here? "Hey Ally", he said to with a smile. "He..he..hey Dallas, thanks".

I say referring to him helping me the box. I didn't know that in the corner, at the sound of Dallas's name, Trish had finally looked up from her magazine and was now looking at us interestedly with a smirk. "Woah, that was really heavy, it must be horrible carrying around boxes all day", he said to me

and I nodded giving him a tell-me-about-it look. "I know right", I say and shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, working at the cellphone accessory cart isn't all that fun either, I actually hate it", he said and we both laughed. "Tell me about, if you hate that so much you should come and work here", I say

jokingly with a smile. This was one of the longest conversations I'd ever had with Dallas and I was very proud of myself for not fainting, or at least stammering. Dallas smiled. "Anyways, I have to go, catch you later though Ally",he said and I nodded as he walked out. I stared after him, practically

drooling and I nearly fell over as I nearly missed the counter, as I leaned on it for support. Trish approached me and rolled her eyes playfully at my starry - eyed expression and clicked her fingers in front of my face. I seemed to notice people doing this a lot to me these days. "Ally, remove your eyes,

stop staring at Dallas", Trish said and I became alert and blushed deeply. "Me? Staring at Dallas? What? That's ridiculous", I said with an awkward giggle and didn't notice Austin's jealous expression from the couch where he sat, spinning is basketball in silence.

* * *

**Okay, so I think it ended on a cliffhanger. I dunno. Hoped you like this chapter. And don't worry, there WILL be Auslly moments, just a little later, I want the story to at least develop. Also I wanted to do this thing where I ask a question or post a task at the end of each hapter, and you guys can answer in PM or reviews. So for this chapter:: Explain Why You Think Austin & Ally Should Be Together? That's it for now. Answer, review, PM, sing, dance, watch television, forever. Love ya all. x**


	8. Chapter Eight: When Did I Say That?

**Hey! I'm glad you guys are liking my story. I finally started making a plan for this story, because I was just 'winging' it. Lol. So I've made sure there is lots of Auslly, and you will see more of Austin's POV, as well as seeing the end of Dallas. Enjoy this and review AND FOLLOW ME. Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

**Sonic Boom - Thursday I2th July 2OI2 **

Ally's POV:

I glanced down at my book, as I walked upstairs to the practice room, in the store. I looked forward and spotted Dez and Austin, still both spinning basketballs on their fingers. They had these weird 'serious' expressions on their faces and were so engrossed in what they were doing, that they didn't

even notice when I entered the room. Weird ed out by their behavior, I backed out of the room, and headed back down the stairs, as Trish bounded into the store. "Hey Ally", she said and sat at the piano bench, taking a magazine that was sitting on top it and and flipped through the glossy pages.

"Hey Trish, no job?", I asked and raised an eyebrow. "Eh, I had one this morning, but I got fired about twenty minutes ago, so yeah", she said casually and glanced back down at the magazine. I chuckled lightly, and shook my head in disbelief. Wow. I slumped down beside her. We hadn't talked about

the whole crush on two guys issue since Saturday, and I was beginning to think that she had forgotten all about it, and I really needed help. I sighed loudly, hoping she'd ask me what was wrong. She didn't flinched. With a small frown, I sighed even louder. Still nothing. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the

magazine and sighed right in Trish's face. "WHAT!", she screamed and reached forward for her magazine. "Trriiissshhh, listen", I whined with a frown. She calmed down. "What?" she asked again, a little more calmly. "I wanted to talk about the whole Austin and Dallas thing, it's just, I really like Dallas

and feel so good when he's around, but even when I think about him, or hang around him I just can't help thinking of Au-", I began before she pushed a pillow in my face. "Ow!", I shouted and glared at her. Trish glared back at me and gestured to the stairs, and the front doors, and I could see Austin

coming down the stairs, and Dallas entering into the store. "Ooohhhh", I said and nodded my head and Trish rolled her eyes playfully at me. I kept seated and Trish hit my shoulder and practically shoved me off the bench and towards Dallas rolling her eyes, before heading over to Austin who was

still spinning his basketball on his finger, and pulling him over to the couch at the other end of the store, near the entrance and also managing to get the magazine from my hands.

* * *

I rubbed my shoulder, as Dallas helped me off the ground and smiled when he two hands were in mine. "Hey Dallas", I said with a beaming smile, and he grinned. "Hey Ally", he said, fiddling with his fingers. "So...Dallas, what are you doing here, I mean, your break isn't over for another ten minutes", I

began and he stared at me. "Erm..well..um..I'm assuming it is, it is almost one o clock, not that I memorized your work schedule or something", I said and giggled awkwardly, nudging him slightly with my hand. I mentally face palmed at this and glanced behind Dallas to see both Trish and Austin

watching us and Trish /actually/ face palming. Dallas chuckled. "Actually, I don't have a break, well I do, whenever yours it", he said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes. "What?", I asked, a confused expression painted on my face, as well as an awkward smile. "Well...I thought about what you said

yesterday when you said I should 'try working here' and took it into consideration and I quit my job at the cellphone accessory cart", he said casually. I nearly fainted. "WHAT!", I screamed then cleared my throat and tried to calm myself. "I...I..mean welcome to the Sonic Boom crew", I said weakly with a

weak smile and placed my arms up, gesturing the store. Dallas grinned. "Awesome, what do I do first?", he asked. I looked around and my eyes fell on the boxes. "Erm...move those boxes into the storage room, erm...Austin will show you where it is", I said and looked over Dallas's shoulder and raised

my voice, "Won't you Austin!", I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I had watched Dallas and Ally's conversation, and although I had been trying to focus on my world record, I couldn't take my eyes off them. My eyes sort of drifted just to face Ally, and I found myself staring at her, she did look awfully pretty today. Heck, she looked pretty everyday. I smiled and

glanced at Dallas, and a wave of bitterness flew through me. Why? I then noticed Ally look at me and then heard her sweet melodious voice saying my name. "What?", I said confusedly walking over to her, pushing my hands into my back pockets. "I said you'd show Dallas to the storage room", she said

and looked at me hopefully. "Yeah..um...sure", I said uneasily and turned to Dallas. "Follow me", I said and picked up a box, while he did the same and we began towards the storage room and I skilfully managed to keep the ball spinning on my finger. I glanced back at Ally to see if she was watching

and saw her smiling at the both of us, a sort of awkward smile. Huh?

* * *

Ally's POV:

I waited for Austin and Dallas to disappear into the back, before I headed over to the couch, grabbed Trish's wrist and without haste, pulled her all the way up to the practice room and shut the door behind her. When we reached the room, I let go of her wrist and took a deep breathe and she did the

same. "Hey..what's the...big idea", she said through breathes and seated herself on the red couch in the practice room. "Trish! I'm in so much trouble!", I said and Trish narrowed her eyes at me. "I wasn't supposed to hire Dallas, I wasn't even /meant/ to it was a whole big misunderstanding and I don't

know what to do, if my dad finds out I'll be in heaps on trouble and I'm worried...HELP!", I rambled and Trish looked at me and pulled my wrist making me sit down beside her. She grabbed my two shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Ally, /chill/ all you have to do is /fire/ him", she said simply and I

sighed knowing she was right. "But Trish, he gave up his /other/ job to work here and besides, what if he starts to not like me, if I fire him", I said uneasily. Trish shrugged. "So, there are other jobs at the mall and that's stupid, I don't think he's that sort of guy", Trish said and I agreed. "Yeah, but

I;m not good at firing people, especially when they have just stated working somewhere and they haven't done anything wrong", I pointed out and Trish thought for a moment. "Then either fire him when he /does/ do something wrong, or make him want to quit", she said and I nodded. "Got it", I say

rising from the couch. "But I don't think that'll happen, Dallas is pretty much /perfect/", I said with a starry-eyed gaze that Trish rolled her eyes at. At that very moment, Trish and I heard a loud crashing from downstairs and sighed. "Dez!", we chorused and laughed as we walked down the stairs and

saw Dez just walking in, as well as Dallas in front of a fallen box of violins, that now seemed to be broken. "I am so sorry, Ally!", Dallas began and I smiled awkwardly at him and Trish leaned over and whispered in my ear. "This may be easier than you thought", she said, and I nodded. Oh, hell yeah.

* * *

**So WHATCHA THINK? I bet you guessed this is World Records & Work Wreckers, hope you like my version of the episode. Comment, review and follow me please! I'll update ASAP just for you guys, I'm trying to do 1-3 chapters a day, so you guys keep interested. Now for the question: If You Were To Picture The Perfect Moment For An Auslly Kiss, Where? When? & Why? Would It Be?. Anyways, Thanks For Reading. Love You Guys. Seriously.**


	9. Chapter Nine: A Happy Ending For Some

**Hey guys! Thanks again for your reviews! Please continue to review and PLEASE FOLLOW ME and tell your friends, I really appreciate your support with this story and you've really been encouraging me to keep writing. Any suggestions or advice you may have PLEASE give it to me, I'd really love to hear. Enjoy the story. Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

**Sonic Boom - Friday I3th July 2OI2**

(I decided to start in Austin's POV for once. he-he)

Austin's POV:

I rolled my eyes at Ally as she just watched in a daze as she watched Dallas as he lifted up boxes from the ground and hopelessly let them fall again, breaking the contents of them. "Sorry", he mumbled each time and Ally just giggled and shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it, it's fine", she said

repeatedly, but when I had glanced over at her she seemed extremely worried. After about an hour of this torture, Ally decided that she'd let Dallas have a break and he smiled before heading out the door towards the mall food court. Once he was out of earshot, I headed over to Ally, and tapped

her on the shoulder with my free hand. I was still trying for this world record and Dez was too, and although I was concerned with what was going on with Ally and Dallas, I still really wanted to have my name in a book. Ally turned around and smiled at me weakly, with her usual adorable smile, but you

know, just not as bright. "Oh..hey Austin", she said drearily. "What's up?", I asked noticing her sadness. Her crush was working here, she should be overjoyed, but I know I wouldn't be, if they were breaking /everything/ in the store. Ally sighed. "DALLAS!", she screamed and I was actually quite

taken aback. "What about him?" I asked, playing dumb and she rolled her eyes at me. "He's a terrible employee, he's damaged almost half of our new stock and he hasn't been able to do /anything/ right", she said groaning. "Then just fire him", I said simply and shrugged my shoulders lightly.

"I...I..can't", she answered and I could see her cheeks burning up. "Why...is it because you love him?" I teased and poked her in the ribs to make her laugh. She giggled and pulled my hand away gently, "No...I don't love him, but yeah, because I like him and don't like seeing people upset either", she

answered. She was right, she was always so nice wanting to spare everyone's feelings. "Then..get someone to do it for you", I said, and she smiled. "Yeah...", she said and looked up at me hopefully, giving me puppy dog eyes. I closed my eyes shut. "No..no way, and the puppy dog eyes will not work

this time", I said to her, and heard her groan before I opened my eyes. "Then who?", she asked. We both turned our heads as the door to the store opened and Trish flounced in wearing an apron with a cartoon phone on it. "Guess who got a job at the cellphone accessory cart", she singsonged and Ally and I turned to her simultaneously and grinned, nodding at the same time. "What?", she asked a confused expression on her face.

* * *

Ally's POV:

" No, no way!", Trish yelled, as I followed her up the stairs towards the practice room. "Why nooottt", I whined as we entered the room. I was begging Trish, she needed to do it for me, before Dallas broke everything in the store /and/ before my dad found out. Austin had given me the idea, and been

really sweet about it, but now he was off somewhere, trying to find Dez. They hadn't really spoken much because of the stupid world record thing, and I was beginning to worry about them, but right now I had bigger fish to fry, which was weird because I /hated/ fish. Trish turned to me. "Because All,

/you/ hired him, so /you/ fire him", she said simply and plopped down on the couch. I went beside her and went down on my knees. "Please Trish, please I'm begging you, I can't do it, I tried it a little while ago and somehow ended up giving him a raise", I said feeling stupid. " I need your loveable

cruelness and boldness, please help me", I continued. Trish smiled and put a hard to her heart. "Ally I'm flattered honestly, but I won't do it", she said and my heart sank, "But", she began once more causing me to smile, "I will help you to become more comfortable with doing it", she said. That was

good enough for me. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Trish", I exclaimed and hugged her tightly then pulled away. "But you sort of owe me though", I said and she narrowed her eyes and I gestured to her uniform. "What, does it look horrible on me?", she asked and rose from the couch fixing the

uniform. " Yeah, but uniforms always look bad, but besides that, why would you take Dallas's old job?" I say frowning slightly. Trish shrugged. "I saw a gorgeous pair of animal print Converse at Strut It and I had to have them, but I didn't have any money and so I looked around for a job and found the

'help wanted' sign at the cellphone accessory cart, and decided I'd take the job, turns out I love it, and I'm great at bedazzling", she said to me, and pulled out her jewel embellished cellphone from her apron. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Wow Trish, no offense but, I never thought I'd see the say

when you would be /good/ at a job", I said in a quite surprised tone. "I know right", Trish answered to me in the same tone and we giggled, but I shook my head. "Anyways, how are you going to help me with the whole Dallas situation?" I asked her. "Well Ally, the answer is simply, you're always

to calm, to nice, you need to get angry, get mad, get /not/ you", Trish said and I rolled my eyes. "Psst, I can get angry, watch", I said and turned to Trish. "You're hair is...is...ugly", I said and I was lying of course. Trish began to sob, and I didn't know she was pretending so immediately went over to

comfort her. "Oh I'm sorry Trish, I didn't mean it, your hair is lovely, I adore it's curliness and darkness", I said shakily. Trish sighed and looked up at me. "Ally, see, you do that to Dallas and he won't only have a job and a raise, but maybe even some of the instruments in the store!", she screamed, and I

sighed and slumped on the couch knowing she was right. "Okay, so what do you suggest I do?" I asked. Trish rubbed her chin for a moment then smiled. "Why don't surround yourself with things that make you angry", she suggested and I smiled. Yeah, that could work. "Okay", I said and she

grinned, "Okay Allyson, what do you hate?", she asked. "Well firstly when people call me Allyson", I said and narrowed my eyes at her. "Also, when people chew with their mouths open, and the sound of Styrofoam when it rubs together and screeches, oh and when people pronounce library as

/libary/", I said and shuddered. Trish smiled. "Good!", she said and I cocked my head to the side. "Good?", I asked. Trish smiled slyly and headed to thefridge. She stuffed a banana in her mouth and then took out to Styrofoam cups. She began chewing with her mouth open and rubbing the cups

together and chanting the word: libary. I groaned and covered my ears but knew she was only doing this to get me angry. Pumped, I marched down the stairs, Trish close behind me and headed over to Dallas who was stacking a shelf with violins. "Hey Ally!", he said when he saw me coming and

turned around, hitting his elbow unto the display and causing the violins to fall. I groaned inwardly as he looked up at me from the mess. "Sorry", he said for about the twentieth time that day alone. "It's fine", I began and Trish whispered in my ear "Be mean girl", she said and smiled up at Dallas.

"Actually...Dallas, it's not fine, you..you've done this way to much and..I..I'm afraid I have to let you go",I said and braced myself for what was coming next. All I heard was a sigh and turned to Dallas. "Dallas..I..I", I began but he stopped me. "It's okay Ally, I was expecting this, I was a terrible

employee, its just..it's just..", he began nervously. "I get so nervous when I'm around you", he said and a little red brushed his cheeks lightly and I felt myself down a cartwheel inside me. " Really...I get nervous around you too", I said shyly. "But you've probably noticed.", I say with a blush and he

laughed. "Wanna hang out sometime?", Dallas asked and I looked up and nodded like crazy. This moment couldn't have been better. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. Then just at that moment, a marching band enters, and a gospel choir and cheerleaders and make a big scene that ends in the

cheerleaders holding up a sign that says 'Dallas you're fired", before balloons feel from the ceiling with the same logo. I immediately looked over at Trish who looked deeply uncomfortably. "I'm going to go", she said and headed out of the store. Dallas glanced at me, and I smiled at him awkwardly before he chuckled and walked out. Wow. That went well, I think.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Just five more minutes and one of us will the champ, just /one/ of us", I said looking at Dez sternly. It was later that day and Dez and I were in Sonic Boom, finishing off our last few minutes of the competition. "You drop", it we said back and forth to each other and then at one point began yelling at

each other. Ally ran downstairs and looked at the both of us, but surprisingly she didn't seem angry, even though she probably was. "What is all the noise down here", she said in a calm tone. Dez and I both began talking at once about how one of us deserved to win more than the other and how

only one of us could get the record. Ally sighed and shut us up. "Guys, you're best friends, are you really going to let this silly record come between you?", she said simply. I sighed, and thought. She was right. I stopped the ball on my finger and held it in my hands. "I'm going to let you win Dez", I

said nicely to my friend, and my monitor sighed and walked out of the store. Dez grinned and then did something extremely stupid. "No dude, I'm going to let you win", he said and stopped the ball and Ally and I's eyes widened in shock. "DEZ!", we chorused. "You were about a minute away from totally

getting that record, I had already lost", I said and the beaming smile on his face turned into a frown. "Oh..", he said and sighed. I rolled my eyes at him and then turned to Ally, trying to take my mind off this situation. "So Ally, I see the store is still in one piece, so you fired Dallas then", I said with a

smile. She nodded and then had this weird starry-eyed gaze on her face. "Yeah...", she said dreamily. I raised an eyebrow. "Was he mad?", I asked and she shook her head. "No, he took it very well, and...I think he even asked me out", she said grinning from ear to ear. "He what!", I shouted, shocked.

* * *

**Well that's the end of World Records & Work Wreckers. Look out for the next few chapters. Review, comment, PM and all that. And The question is; What Would You Do If Dez Asked Out Ally And She Said Yes?. Thats it for today, maybe :) Byeeee**


	10. Chapter Ten: Miami's Most Wanted

**Sorry it took so long, but I am finally getting to this chapter. Hope you like it. Review! Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

**Friday 2Oth July 2OI2**

Ally's POV:

I groaned as I recalled my situation once more. I couldn't believe that this time last week, I was in my store, being extremely happy because I thought Dallas asked me out. NOW, though, I was in a police station with Trish, Dez and Austin. The policeman, Officer Dunphy, gestured to the seats in front of

his desk and then seated himself in his large leather chair. "Officer, I'm telling you, we didn't do anything wrong, I swear",Trish began. She was dressed in her leopard print pajamas, her bunny slippers and her hair was up in rollers. She reminded me of that day, when I finally started to come to

turns with liking Austin, but I shoved that thought out of my head. "Yeah", I said backing her up, as we all sat down. "Yeah, well how do you explain you being in the Ice-cream shop after hours and being caught leaving with your wearing a burglar mask and holding a tub of fruity mint swirl", Officer

Dunphy asked and I sighed inaudibly. It did sound really bad. "I know it seems bad, but we can explain", Austin began and I looked up at him with a smile, he still looked so chilled even in our current situations. I felt my eyes not wanting to leave the side of his face while he addressed the police offer.

Only a nudge and glare from Trish brought me back to reality. "Okay, fine I'll let you explain", Officer Dunphy said and we all sighed with relief. "Okay, so this is what happened", I begin.

* * *

No one's POV:

Austin is interested in participating in the Hot Summer Jam Contest, with a little help from his buddies, he just might win. The prize: a shot at havingone of his original songs on the radio. The contest takes place at the beach where Ally wants to get over her bad memories, so she and Austin canwork out

some lyrics. But when Ally's book gets covered in gum, Trish (who got a job at an ice cream shop) puts the book into her cart to freeze the gum so they can scrape it off. But they forget the book in the ice cream cart, so they have to try and break into shop to get it back. While in the shop they get locked

in the freezer, so Austin calls Dez to save them but with the bad reception, Dez mistakes the phrase "Come to the ice cream shop, and save us" for the phrase "Come to the ice cream shop and shave Gus." Dez finally rescues them, but they get caught by the police.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"And as for the reason why there's a starfish on Dez's face, just don't ask", Trish added as Ally finished up the story. "She forgot to add that because we've finished the song, I have to perform at Hot Summer Jam and that's in three hours", I said to the Officer. "Since we told you the truth, can we

please go", I asked hopefully. Officer Dunphy looked at me. "Of course you can", he said and smirked. "Really!", we all screamed, rising. "No", he shouted and rolled his eyes at us. I sank back into my seat. "Whhyyy nooottt", Ally whined, and although I was upset, I smiled at her. Her whiny voice

was so adorable. Officer Dunphy narrowed his eyes at her. "Because..you still entered without permission", he said and I frowned and sat back in my chair. Ally looked over at me, and seeing how upset I was headed over to the Officer. "Isn't there anything we can do?", she begged. "Nope", the

officer replied simply, and retrieved two pencils from his pencil holder. He began banging a great rhythmic beat on his desk, and despite the situation, I couldn't help but nod my head to the beat and then look at Ally who was doing the same. She then had a sparkle in her warm chocolate coloured eyes,

and I knew she had an idea. She looked over at me, then narrowed her eyes towards Officer Dunphy and I caught on immediately. "Wow, you're great!", I exclaimed. He looked up at me with a happy expression. "Really, you think so?", he asked me. Ally butted in there. "Yeah, of course, you'd be

the perfect drummer for Ausin's band, but sadly, he can't perform", she said, her tone turning into a fake sad voice at the end. "For real?", Officer Dunphy asked with a big grin. Ally and I nodded simultaneously. "Well..maybe I can just let you guys of-, wait, are you only saying this so I can let you

go?", he said and raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, we're musicians, we don't lie", I said quickly, and he smiled, content. "Well, okay then, what are we waiting for let's go", he said, and grabbed a pair of drumsticks from a drawer before rushing out screaming "yes, finally I'll prove my dad wrong". Ally

and I exchanged happy glances before she pulled me into a hug, which for some reason made me blush. As I pulled away, I grabbed her hand and headed to the door. "Come on guys we've got a contest to win!", I shouted and Trish, Dez and Ally cheered as we exited.

* * *

Ally's POV:

It was awesome that Austin and I had found a way to get here. I had even gotten a hug and he held my hand on the way here. I was ecstatic. I looked up at the stage and giggled lightly, as I saw Officer Dunphy seated at the drums decked out in 'rock 'n' roll' gear and the rest of the band dressed in

cool casual beach clothes. Moments later, Austin came out on stage wearing a red t-shirt with a short sleeved check shirt over it, with a pair of shorts and sneakers. He also had a guitar and his hair was flopped /just/ the right way as usual, finishing his 'rockstar' look. I smiled up at him and he

returned the smile and I gave him a quick thumbs up. "Hi I'm Austin Moon, and this is a song called Heard It On The Radio, by Ally Dawson", he said before he began to sing and dance perfectly.

_Summer in the sand, he's the drummer in the band drop _  
_the beat, _  
_she's the DJ at the board walk, I smile and I tan and _  
_her sandals in _  
_her hand rockin' the shades you can almost see the eyes _  
_lock what _

_Could be better than a party in the weather with the _  
_both of us _  
_together in the backdrop, everything was right and then _  
_day turned in _  
_to night, with the music and the lights that's when we _  
_stop, oh _

_Heard it on the radio sing it out loud, oh coming down _  
_to see the _  
_show uh, oh, oh everybody now heard it on the radio, uh _  
_oh, oh _  
_everybody now coming down to see the show, okay, listen _  
_to the _

_Story about the party about the glory about the summer _  
_that _  
_would raise the bar, anyone would tell ya it was chill _  
_it was Stella' _  
_the best time we had so far, everyone together always _  
_going _

_Never better and the good times go on and on and on, _  
_never will _  
_forget it doesn't matter where we're headed I'll _  
_remember when I _  
_hear our song, what, oh heard it on the radio sing it _  
_out loud, oh _

_Coming down to see the show, uh uh oh everybody now _  
_heard it on _  
_the radio, uh uh oh everybody now heard it on the _  
_radio, uh, oh,oh,_  
_everybody now coming down to see the show!_

As he sang, I felt a strong hand snake it's way around my waist and turned around surprised to see Dallas. I beamed, smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt. "He..hey Dallas", I said shakily, still smiling. "Hey Ally", he said and kept his arm around my waist, as we nodded and danced goofily together along to the amazing music.

* * *

Austin's POV:

_Coming down to see the show, uh uh oh everybody now _  
_heard it on _  
_the radio, uh uh oh everybody now heard it on the _  
_radio, uh, oh,oh,_  
_everybody now coming down to see the show!_

My voice finished the song and I smiled, the crowd cheered and the announcer announced that I had won. I was ecstatic, I jumped off the stage and headed over to Ally to celebrate with her, smiling happily, but my smile dropped as soon as I saw her. She was with a guy talking, his arm around her waist. Dallas. I thought and for some reason or the other, frowned and clenched my fists.

* * *

**Okay, I know, it wasn't the /best/ chapter, but hope you still liked it. Review, comment, PM, follow and all that. And The Question Is: HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE POSSIBLE AUSLLY CHEEK-KISS IN SUCCESS & SETBACKS? Love you x**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Well, Not Really

**HEY GUYS! **  
**I need your help. I'm writing another chapter for this fan fiction and I am basing it roughly around the Soups & Stars episode of Austin and Ally. PROBLEM IS; I've never actually watched the episode. Well not the full one. Like five minutes of the the start and five minutes of the end. I Don't know what I did during the middle. Lol. But now I need to write a fan fiction about it and I can't without the necessary information. And before you suggest it; MY YOUTUBE DOESN'T WORK. Would any of you awesome Auslly-fangirls/guys, be willing to do a brief summary of the main events and maybe some quotes from the episode, that don't come from Wikipedia. I'd really appreciate it and love you forever AND give you a part as a MAIN character in the story, and you get to make the character's name and looks, and I just put in the character's actions, and I have BIG plans for it. Hope you understand :)**

**Love Auslly-ways,**  
**Steph x**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Tweets & Soups

**Okay! Finally! I know, I'm sorry it took so long to get it out, had to do my research. Hope you like this. And congratulations to SeleStarz that won my competition and I will be including her character; Ariana Sanders in this story. Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

**Sonic Boom - Saturday 21st July 2O12  
**

Ally's POV:**  
**

I was so happy. Like /seriously/, so happy. Yesterday was one of the best days ever. Besides Austin winning the competition, Dallas had actually put

his arm around me AND he confirmed the date. I had told Dez, Trish and Austin all about it, and while Trish and Dez were ecstatic for me, Austin didn't

seem at all happy. It was sort of saddening but I had tried my best not to think about it and just be happy about it. It had been such an exciting

moment for me, that I did something I never thought I'd do; join a social network! Tweeter! I stood up from the piano bench in my practice room and

tapped my slender fingers on the sleek screen of my phone as I tapped in a new tweet before heading down the stairs. "Hey guys, guess who just

joined Twe- what the heck are you doing?", I said, stopping in mid sentence and glanced at Austin who was playing a giant guitar and Dez who

seemed to be filming him. They both looked up at me. "We're filming a commercial for Sonic Boom", Dez said, shutting his camera. I raised an eyebrow

as I approached them. "My dad's paying you to shoot a commercial? Cause last week, I only got paid in chicken fingers", I pointed out, slightly annoyed

that my dad could pay for a commercial but not for all /my/ hard work. "I'm doing it for free though", Dez said and Trish hit him in the arm. "Dude, have

you learned nothing from me, your supposed to get paid to /not/ work, not the other way around", she said,

scolding him. I rolled my eyes and then looked back at the guitar.

"But what's with the giant guitar?" I asked. Dez walked over to me, a goofy (goofier than usual) smile on his face, as he placed his

arm around my shoulder. "Well Ally, let me tell you something about the world of directing, every director needs a thing, and my thing happens to be big

props", he said gesturing to the guitar, "and..the splits", he finished and proceeded to demonstrating his 'skill', which sadly didn't work out for him and

he lets out

a high-pitched shriek. I rolled my eyes and Austin and I helped him up and he leaned against the counter. "Okay, maybe splits aren't my thing", he said

and Trish laughed and tapped him on the back. After this epidemic, I decided to tell them my big news. "Anyways, I came down here to tell you guys", I

paused for a brief moment. "I joined my first social network!", I squealed and held up my phone for them to see. "That's right people, Ally Dawson is

officially on Tweeter", I announced proudly. Austin, Trish and Dez exchanged glances then laughed before turning to me.

"You mean you /just/ joined?"

Dez asked and I nodded and Austin put his hand on my shoulder. "Hate to break it to you Ally, but the Tweeter train left the station two years ago and

you didn't get on", he said matter-of-factually. I pushed his hand off my shoulder and I didn't notice the hurt expression on his face as I proceeded to

looking at my phone screen. "Well that may be true, but I'm on now AND I just got fifteen new followers, can I get a what what", I said and held up a

hand to my three friends. They all narrowed their eyes at me before Dez spoke up. " That's nothing, Austin got about five thousand just this morning",

Dez said and Austin smiled. "It's true, look", he said and shoved his phone into my face where I could clearly see it. "What, how could you get that

many, what do you tweet, money offers or something?" I asked and Dez and Austin shook their heads. "No, I don't put any thought into my tweets,

they are short and sweet and yours are...not", Austin said and laughed awkwardly before he pushed Dez in front of him to avoid my supposed wrath.

"What, my tweets are awesome", I protested. "What's wrong with: When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at

the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us", I asked, reading my most recent tweet.

"Don't get me wrong Ally, your

tweets are very deep but you put too much thought into them and they are sort of boring", Austin said to me and I sighed. "But I don't get it, what do

you mean? What was your last tweet about?", I asked. Austin pulled out his phone again and looked at the screen: "Eating pancakes with Dez", he

read out with a smile. I rolled my eyes. What was wrong with people? Why did they care if he was eating pancakes with Dez? "That's stupid", I said

and Austin rolled his eyes. "Hey that 'stupid' tweet got me another five thousand followers, if you think it's that easy, you do it", he said and I put on a

cool attitude. "Psst, okay, I've got it down", I said and retrieved my phone from my pocket. "Chilling at Sonic Boom with my buds", I begin and Trish, Dez

and Austin nod in approval but then I added: " There is nothing like the moments you spend with those you love", I finished and pressed send and

immediately I lost three followers. "What!", I yelled and turned to Austin, Dez and Trish who were all looking guiltily at their phones and when I glared

at them, they all scattered, Dez and Austin rushing out of the store and Trish bounded out after them. I groaned and headed over to the counter.

* * *

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom, have a musical day", I said as I handed a purchase to a customer, rolling my eyes at myself at how corny that

sounded as Trish walked in. "Guess who got a job at Suzy's Soup?", she singsonged placing her arms in the air with a smile. "I'm guessing you did", I

snapped at her and gestured to the bowl of soup printed on her apron before heading back behind the counter. Trish rolled her eyes at me. "Come on

Ally, you're not still upset about that Tweeter thing are you", she asked and I frowned. "Well I know what will make you happy! Guess who owns

Suzy's soups?" Trish asked excitedly. I shrugged my slender shoulders lightly. "Um..some lady called Suzy?" I guessed and Trish laughed and nudged

me playfully. "No! Well yeah. But, It's Ms Suzy are old music teacher, you know, the one that retired", she said. My eyes lit up. I had loved Ms Suzy, she

was the one that made me take music seriously, and if it wasn't for her, I might not have been in my current situation.

"No way!" I squealed and Trish

smiled, "Way!" she replied. "What's she like?", I asked. "Well she still acts like a teacher, she gives recesses instead of breaks, oh and she gives us

gold stars", she said and showed me two gold stars stuck to her uniform. I smiled when I saw them. "Ms Suzy still gives gold stars huh? I never got

one of them", I said and grabbed Trish's wrist. "Come on Trish, let's go say hi", I said and grabbed my phone before exiting and navigated to my

Tweeter app. "Heading down to Suzy's Soups to see my old teach", I began and Trish thinking I was down grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I

wriggled from her grasp and finished my tweet: "Teachers are like doorknobs, they help open doors for you", I finished and pressed send and looked

over at Trish with a smile. She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards Suzy's Soups.

* * *

Trish and I walked into Suzy's Soups and found Dez and Austin sitting together opposite each other in a booth. I smiled and walked over to them, while

Trish headed over to the counter. "Hey guys", I said and Dez and Austin continued slurping their soups before turning to me. "Hey Ally", they chorused

and then returned to slurping their soup. I rolled my eyes. "Can you guys please stop making that sound", I asked and slid into a seat beside Austin.

Austin and Dez nodded and glanced at each other before they began to gurgle their soup. I rolled my eyes at them again as Trish, a lady I supposed

was Ms Suzy and a pretty girl with light brown hair approached our table. I shot up immediately and went over to Ms Suzy. "Hey Ms Suzy, do you

remember me?" I asked excitedly and she patted my head and smiled. "Of course I do, how could I forget my little Allygator", she said and Austin, Dez

and the girl exchanged weird glances. "Ms Suzy gave us all nicknames, mine's Trishkabob", Trish explained before she pushed the pretty girl with light

brown hair forward, but not before Dez said: "Oh cool, mine was D, I figured because all the teachers put it on the top of my tests", he said and Trish

glared at him before gesturing to the pretty girl. "This is Ariana, I'm helping Ms Suzy train her", Trish said and Ariana smiled. "Hiya! Like Trish said I'm

Ariana and I'm obviously a girl, nice to meet you guys", she said and smiled at us and then turned to Dez with a goofy smile on her face. "Hey Dez", she

said and giggled nervously, like I sometimes did when I was around Dallas. "Oh hey Ariana", Dez said looking up briefly at the girl before he began

sipping my soup. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"You guys know each other?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, at school we had English, Gym and Chemistry

together, as well as my Film-making class", Ariana said and smiled at Dez once more. "Yeah, you should see this girl make an explosion or hit a softball,

she's amazing",Dez said and I could see Ariana blush lightly and smiled. "Oh Dez that's so sweet", she said all giggly before she went back to the

counter with a huge beaming smile on her face. I turned to Dez. "Dude, she is totally into you", I said with a huge grin. Dez smirked. "I wouldn't blame

her for it, what girl wouldn't kill for a date with the Dez", he said with fake arrogance and leaned back in his seat. I rolled my eyes playfully at him and

smiled. "You should totally ask her out, you seem to have loads in common", I pointed out. Dez cocked his head to the side and stroked his chin.

"Maybe you're right, she did tell me once that she liked muffins, I like muffins, I can totally see a thing between us", he said with a smile. "Then go ask

her", I said and he glanced over at her, got up and then sat down. "I'm just going to finish my soup first", he said nervously and continued sipping his

soup. Ms Suzy smiled at us. "So since that's over, do you kids need some more crayons for your place mats?", she asked using a cutesy voice. I smirked

and turned to her. "No thanks Ms Suzy, we're all much too grown up for that", I said and smiled. Austin looked taken aback and held up a picture of a

rocket. "Speak for yourself Allygator", he exclaimed and showed the picture to Ms Suzy. Ms Suzy grinned and pulled out a sheet of gold stars.

"That is

beautiful dear, here's a gold star", she said and stuck one on Austin's shoulder and then turned to Dez, who by now had finished his soup, but was still

too nervous to ask Ariana out. "Oh and here's one for you too, well done on finishing your soup", Ms Suzy chimed and stuck a sticker on Dez's shoulder

too. Austin and Dez beamed like two sugar high five year olds. "Thanks Ms Suzy", they chorused happily. Trish looks to Ms Suzy and she sticks another

sticker on her shoulder. "That's for improving in your job, I see you don't ladle soup with your hands anymore", she said to Trish and I narrowed my

eyes at her. "That's what she thinks", Trish whispered to us and Dez and Austin spat out their soup, making Trish giggle. I headed over to Ms Suzy and

showed her my empty soup bowl. "I finished my soup Ms Suzy, do I get anything", I said and looked at her hopefully. "Of course you do Allygator", she

said and threw her arm around my shoulder and I nearly bounced up and down with happiness. "You get the nutritional value of a hearty bowl of

soup", she said with a smile before she headed back towards the kitchen with Trish following behind her. I slumped back in my seat and looked at

Austin who was glancing down at his phone screen. "What are you doing?", I asked him, leaning over and looking down at his phone. He had been

writing a new tweet and he just sent it off. I returned to my upright position and then he whooped. "What?" I asked curiously looking at him.

"I just got

two hundred more followers", he said and then it was my turn to yell. "What! How could that be, what did you write?", I yelled and grabbed his phone

from him and looked at his tweet: 'Sipping soups at Suzy's', it said. "Oh come on", I whined and handed Austin back his phone before I looked at Dez

who had decided to empty the contents of his backpack unto the table. "I'm going to tweet something too", I said and retrieved my soup, beginning on

a heart felt paragraph about Suzy's soups, which Austin read half of before he dismissed it. "No Ally, don't right that, be fun, don't think", he said and I

sighed. "What do you expect me to do?", I said and glanced bored around the table and grabbed a rubber spider that Dez had taken from his

backpack. "Take this spider, throw it in my soup, take a picture of it and call it Spider Noodle Soup or something?", I asked casually doing just that.

"Yeah, that's awesome", Dez and Austin said and I smiled.

* * *

I sat bored, at the counter when my phone beeped. I picked it up and glanced at the screen and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Omigosh,

omigosh, omigosh, omigosh", I said as I ran up the stairs to the practice room to find Austin and Dez. "O-MI-GOSH",I screamed as I entered the practice

room and closed the door behind me. I turned to Austin and Dez and raised an eyebrow. Dez was holding a giant magnifying glass because he was

looking for his keys. "Should I even ask?" I said to them and Austin shook his head, "No, probably not, but what's up, you seem happier than before",

he said and I smiled. "Well that's because I am! Guess who has two thumbs and five thousand new Tweeter followers?"

I asked and Austin and Dez

shrugged. I rolled my eyes at them and smiled before pointing my thumbs to myself. "This girl, that's who, and you said my tweets were boring", I

bragged and smirked. Austin pulled out his phone and headed over to me a second later. "Actually Ally, it isn't your tweets that are making you popular,

it's this!", he said and showed me the Spider Noodle Soup picture. "That picture is pure awesome", Dez comments just as Trish storms into the room

sadly. "Yeah not awesome for Ms Suzy though", Trish said and slumped on the couch. Austin, Dez and I sat on the couch beside her and asked what

she meant and why she was back from work so early. "Ms Suzy made me go home early, because there are no customers, your picture made people

think that there are bugs in her soup", Trish said to me and I instantly feel horrible. "Oh no, this is all my fault, I have to make this right", I said and

began pacing. I needed to think of something and fast.

* * *

**Whatcha Think? Review :) Question: What Do You Of Ariana?. Love Ya x**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Light! Camera! Action!

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like Ariana, you'll be seeing much more of her and thanks for the suggestions for what I should do with her :) Keep reading and reviewing, you are the reason why I write. Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Sunday 22nd July 2O12

Ally's POV:

Trish walked into the store and gently shook my head. I being asleep was surprised at this gesture and looked up at her and mumbled " Thank you for

shopping at Sonic Change! Here's your boom", I said before Trish narrowed her eyes at me. I gave her a look that said 'what?' and she gestured to my

hair that was in a total mess and my clothes, that I hadn't changed. "What happened to you?" she asked and I groaned as I stood up straight and

rubbed my eyes. "I was up all night thinking of ways to help Ms Suzy, but people keep making it worst by posting other pictures of bad stuff in her

soups", I said sadly. Trish laughed. "Oh like The Bigfoot Soup Surprise", Trish said and held up her phone, showing a picture that she had made. I rolled

my eyes and grabbed her phone and deleted the picture. "Seriously Trish", I said a tone of annoyance in my voice as Austin and Dez walk in. "Guys,

Suzy's Soups is so empty, barely anyone is there, guess she's not a potential commercial client ", Dez said and sat on the counter. He retrieved a long

list from his pocket and crossed out Suzy's Soups as a possible commercial client and I had a 'light bulb' moment. "That's it Dez! We could make a

commercial for Suzy's Soups! I could write a jingle, Austin can sing it, you can direct it and Trish can act in it", I exclaimed happily. Dez, Trish and Austin

smiled at the idea and Trish cleared her throat. "I have a great idea for a line", she said and put on a scared expression. "Ah! There's a spider in my

soup", she screamed and I glared at her. "Maybe the spider part just shouldn't be mentioned in this okay", I said matter-of-factually and she nodded in

agreement. "How about, Ah there's NOT a spider in my soup", Trish tried again and I rolled my eyes playfully at her and smiled before giving her a

thumbs up. "Better", I said with a hint of sarcasm but she didn't seem to notice and beamed happily.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I looked down at the jingle Ally had wrote and raised an eyebrow before I headed over to her. "Um...Ally, can I talk to you about your jingle?", I asked

and she smiled. "Sure, it blew your mind didn't it", she said and flipped her hair behind her head which made me smile but I went serious again. " Well,

not exactly, I think: _when life gets you down and you want to heal your soul there's one thing you need and it comes in a ceramic bowl?", _is a little too

thought out and complicated, aren't jingles supposed to be simple, sweet and catchy", I asked hopefully. Ally sighed and stroked her chin. "Well I think

it's okay, but what do you suggest we do?", she asked and I could sense she wasn't happy. "Just something simple like: _soup, soup, soup, soup soup _

_soup_, with a catchy tune behind it", I suggested. "That's a little too simple, I think we should just use mine", she said and took the piece of paper from

me. "Come on Ally, let's just do mine", I asked and then she turned to me with...oh no. Puppy dog eyes. "Stop that", I said and proceeded to looking at

the ground but she still kept going on with the puppy dog eyes and at last it broke me. "Fine!", I yelled and she smiled and hugged me. "Thanks

Austin", she singsonged and grabbed my hand and began dragging me out of the practice room. "Wait, I need to post my hourly status update", I said

and wriggled free from he grasp and grabbed my phone. She narrowed her eyes at me. "So your telling me people just wait around for you to post a

new tweet?" she asked and at that very moment Dez walked in and frowned at me. "Dude where's your hourly update, I thought you were dead or

something", he said. I chuckled and turned to Ally. "Yeah", I said and begin tapping in my post: "Chilling in the practice room", I type and press send.

Ally rolled her eyes playfully at me and grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to Suzy's Soups.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I scribbled down on the piece of paper, making a few last minute changes to try and 'simplify' the jingle, so I could make Austin a little happy. We

walked into Suzy's Soups and found it practically empty besides the employees. Ms Suzy was seated at a desk sipping a bowl of hot soup. "He..hey Ms

Suzy", I said as Austin and I approached her. She looked up at me and smiled a little. " Oh, hi Allygator", she said and I smiled slightly. Although she

was probably a bit mad at me, that didn't stop her from calling me Allygator. "Ms Suzy, I have an idea to get people eating your soups again, I've made

up a jingle for a commercial and we are going to make it for you, here it is", I said and handed Austin the piece of paper._" when the pressure of life gets_

_ you down. and you wanna turn that frown 't be sad don't be blue. Ms. Suzy's got a soup for you ", _Austin sang in a melodious tune and I smiled. "What do

you think?" I asked and turned to Ms Suzy hopefully. "It's really good Allygator but I want something simpler", she said and Austin eyes lit up. "How

about this: " _Soup, soup, soup, soup, soup,soup_!" he sang and she clapped her hands. "That's perfect Austin, well done", she gushed and placed a gold

star on his shoulder and Austin broke out into a beaming smile. "Come on, let's go start working on the commercial", he said and grabbed my hand as

Ariana bounded up to us. "Hey guys, I overheard your idea, mind if I come and watch, you know for support and all", she asked with a grin. I nodded.

"Sure, but this wouldn't be about seeing Dez would it?", I asked cheekily and she laughed. "Psst, course not!", she said and fixed her hair before she

bounded into front of us towards Sonic Boom. Austin and I chuckled and I turned to him with a sad smile. "Oh, by the way, congratulations on your gold

star, you deserved it", I said and smiled sweetly at him, giving him a gentle tap on the back. He grinned then frowned. "Ally thank you, but what's

wrong?" he asked and held my hand a little tighter as he turned to me, a concerned expression on his face. "Oh it's nothing, it's just, I never got a gold

star from Ms Suzy, no matter how hard I worked or how many melodies I came up with, I never got anything", I said sadly. He gave my hand a small

squeeze and turned to me. "Ally, gold stars are silly, you don't need one to prove you're amazing", he said and I blushed lightly. "Thanks Austin, but

you know, your life is like a gold star", I said and he shrugged and denied it. "Not really but if - oh my goodness, is that twenty bucks", he said and

reached down and grabbed the money from the ground. "See", I said and he smiled. "Just a coincidence Allz",he said and I smirked. Sure. "If you say

so I", I continued still sort of upset and Austin sighed. "Ally I hate seeing you like this, so if having your jingle in the commercial will make you smile and

get Ms Suzy's approval then we'll do it", he said and I smiled at him. "Thanks Austin", I said and we walked back towards Sonic Boom.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Ally, are you sure these were the right costumes?", I asked as Trish and I came into the practice room dressed in Colonial outfits. Ally grinned. "Yup",

said and then continued guiding Dez through what she wanted to the movie to be like. I turned to Trish. "These tights are so tight! I think I know the

reason behind the name", I complained and Trish grinned. Ally came back over to us. "Focus guys, Dez is about to shoot", she said and I turned to Dez

who was talking to Ariana. "No way, you like chilling with friends too", he was saying to her and she nodded fiercely and smiled. "Awesome", he said

and Ally glared at him. "What!", he protested and Ally frowned. "Dez! The commercial", she said and gestured to the camera and he nodded. "Oh, got

it", he said and gestured for Trish and I to get into our positions. I was playing a soldier who just returned from sea and Trish was playing my wife

that had missed me. I sort of half hoped Ally would want to do the scene but shrugged the thought off when I realized it was weird, and that she had

stage fright.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Dear Cornelia, only thought of two things to keep me alive when I was lost at sea. You... and soup! " said Austin and turned to Trish. " Oh Benjamin, I

would have never survived your absence, if it wasn't for the warmth of this wonton soup!" she said and gestured to a giant bowl of soup with a Suzy's

Soup logo on it. It was giant, one of Dez's giant props. I frowned. Wonton soup? "Wait cut, cut!", I yelled and Dez turned to me frowning. "What! It

was going great?", he said slightly annoyed. Ariana frowned. "Yeah Ally", she said mimicking Dez's tone making him grin. "I know, but the soup was

supposed to be chicken noodle not wonton", I shouted and Trish rolled her eyes. "Calm down Ally, it's just soup", she said and that really annoyed me.

I headed over to the bowl of soup and tried to fish out the wontons, but the edge was slippery and I end up falling inside. I come up and look around

and see my friends trying to stifle their laughter. I felt hot tears stinging my eyes and I jumped out of the bowl and ran away. Just hearing Austin call

my name as I ran out.

* * *

Austin's POV:

Later on in the day, Trish and I walked into the practice room and found Ally sitting at her piano sadly. We headed over to her and Trish tapped her

shoulder gently, making her look up. "Hey Allz", I said softly and she smiled weakly at us both. "We've been looking for you", Trish lied, we had, but we

had looked in our favorite places and not anywhere Ally would have been. Like the library or at the mall fountain. "Well you found me", Ally said quietly.

"Look I'm sorry for ruining Ms Suzy's commercial and acting so childish and bossy, I guess I just really wanted a gold star", she said as Dez walked in,

hand in hand with Ariana. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and after glancing at Ally and Trish, I could see their reaction was the same. "Actually

you didn't, I edited the commercial and I've got great footage, so you can thank your BFF for that", he said and we all smiled and Ally turned to Trish.

"Thanks Trish", she said and Dez raised an eyebrow. "Hey she didn't do anything your best freckled friend or BFF did", he said and Ally smiled at him,

but didn't give him a hug when she saw Ariana shoot daggers at her. "Anyways, anyone in the mood for soup? I hear Ms Suzy's is packed so we should

probably go!", I suggested and everyone smiled and we all headed over to Suzy's Soups to have some soup and show Ms Suzy our commercial.

* * *

Ally's POV:

As we walked through the doors of Suzy's Soups, Ms Suzy spotted us and headed over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Thank you so much Ally, your

friend's commercial really helped business and I'm busier than ever", she exclaimed happily. I grinned. "I'm happy I was able to help Ms Suzy", I said

happily. "I think you deserve something special for all your hard work", she said and I bounced up and down with excitement, hoping that she would

give me a gold star. "You get...A COUPON FOR FREE SOUP!",she squealed and handed me the book and I frowned. "Um..Ms Suzy, this is great, but I

wanted to know, why don't you ever give me a gold star but you give others?", I asked. She laughed. "Oh Allygator, I only give gold stars to people

who need motivation like Trishkabob", she said and smiled. "But if it means that much to you, here you are", she said and stuck a gold star unto my

shoulder. Austin heads over to me and smiles. "Congrats Allz you happy now?", he asked me. I nodded and began doing a happy dance, which was

probably goofy because I got a lot of weird looks from people and then Austin asked me to stop. I listened and then glanced around. "Where are Dez,

Trish and Ariana?", I asked and Austin pointed to Trish talking to Ms Suzy. "I'm guessing she's getting fired", he said and then I tapped his shoulder, my

eyes wide. "Austin, you've gotta see this", I said and pointed in the direction of the entrance and I could see Dez and Ariana kissing. "Omigosh!", I

squealed like a fan girl and Austin chuckled. "Wow, he works fast", he said and smiled. I looked at Austin and nudged him playfully before we sat down

and began eating or complimentary soup.

* * *

Okay that's the end of that episode. Whatcha Think? Review & PM kays! Question: Should Trish get jealous, or REALLY jealous? Love ya guys x


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Thief On The Loose

TOOK LIKE A YEAR, BUT I FINALLY GOT IT UP :) Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Look Dez, there's that girl Britney that you like", I said as I pointed out the blonde haired girl in the nearby surf store. Dez shrugged. "I don't care", he said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What happened man I thought you were crazy about her?" I said and smiled. Dez smiled. "That was before I met Ariana, she's so awesome, so nice, funny, used to my unusual ways, plus she smells like strawberries", he said and stared into space with a dreamy eyed gaze. I chuckled and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He blinked a few times. "Well I'm glad you moved on dude", I said with a grin and he nodded. "Yeah, especially because that isn't Britney but that weird Bill guy who works over there", he said and I turned around and saw Bill flip back his long blonde hair. I shuddered and Dez grinned as I felt my phone beep. I retrieved it from my pocket and my eyes nearly popped out of my head as I looked at the screen. "Dez, you'll never guess what someone just texted me", I said excitedly. "There's a singing raccoon in the fountain?" he said. I shook my head. "There's a gorilla in the food court?" he said hopefully. I shook my head. "No", I said. "There's a hippie on top of –", he began before I stopped him. "Okay stop guessing, guess who is playing a private concert at Music Mania in ten minutes", I said. Dez opened his mouth to answer, probably going to suggest something wrong before I stopped him. "Actually, don't answer that. It's Bruno Mars!" I exclaimed and Dez grinned. "Dude, we've got to go", he said and I nodded. "Yeah we do", I said and jumped up from my seat. Dez smiled then narrowed his eyes at me. "Didn't you tell Ally you'd practice with her today at four", he said and I cocked my head to the side. "Wait, you heard that? I thought you were too busy smooching with Ariana to notice", I teased and he rolled his eyes at me. "Well, I did hear and I think you should go", he said and I nodded and sat back in my chair. "Hey, you've got the time?" I asked and he nodded. "It's...four thirty", he announced with a grin and my eyes widened then I smiled. "Well I'm already late, I might as well go to the concert", I said with a smile. "Won't Ally be mad?" Dez asked as I chuckled as I began walking towards the Music Mania store. "Nah", I said.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"I am SO mad right now" I mumbled to myself as I paced throughout the store as Trish walked in. "Guess who got a job at the Yarn Barn", she singsonged and twirled around to show off a long multicolored scarf around her neck. I sighed and looked at her as I continued to pace. "Hey what's pushing your buttons?" Trish asked. "Well Austin and I were supposed to practice thirty five minutes ago and he just blew me off", I said angrily and went behind the counter as my dad bounded into the store. "Hey Dad", I said through gritted teeth. "Hey Ally-cat", he said and kissed the top of my head not noticing that I was upset. "Hey Mr Dawson", Trish said with a smile and he glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Trish, why are you wearing a scarf? We're in Miami, you know that dear, right?" he said, talking to Trish like she was delusional. "Of course Mr Dawson, I work at the Yarn Barn and I knitted this scarf while I was bored instead of working", she said casually and beamed. My dad and I smiled awkwardly at her before my dad turned to me. "Ally, I want you to be very careful in the store, I'm sure you've heard about the burglaries going on", he said and I nodded. How could I not, that was the talk of the mall this week. First some dog collars from Animal Palooza, then a machine from Benny's Burgers and so on. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be careful", I said as I placed a new cherry red guitar in its display case. Just then a delivery man came in holding a big box. "Delivery for Lester Dawson", he said and my dad jumped childishly and bounded over to him and took the box. The man held out his hand for a tip and my dad high fived him before turning back to Trish and I. "Well Ally, just in case, look what I've got", he said and opened the box and produced a white dusty, one hundred year old looking security camera. He blew the top and a dust cloud rose up into the air. Trish, my dad and I coughed and spluttered. "What is that supposed to do the thief? Film him or get dust in his eyes", I spat and my dad rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Well I'll tell them about it at the Mall Association meeting today", I said with a small smile, just as Austin and Dez walked in.

"Hey Ally, Trish, Mr D, you're NEVER going to guess we just saw", Austin said and I smirked. "Bruno Mars", I said casually and Austin smiled. "BRUNO MARS!" he said and then looked at me with a confused look. "Look Austin, I knew about the concert too, but I didn't go because I made a commitment to a certain somebody to practice at four", I yelled and Dez grinned. "Who's this somebody", he said excitedly. I glared at him and Trish turned to me. "I got him", she said and began to push Dez up towards the practice room. He began to murmur and complain and she just rolled her eyes. "Don't talk, just move", she snapped and he shut up immediately. Wow, she was mad. Why? It was just a silly comment, it /was/ Dez, wasn't it. What was her problem? I shrugged that thought off and turned to Austin with my hands crossed over my chest, my expression hard. "Well Mr I'm-to-cool-for-practice, will you care to explain yourself", I snapped in a sort of demanding tone. Austin sighed. "Look Ally I'm sorry, I was already late when Dez reminded me so I just decided to go to the concert anyways", he said a guilty look on his face. "But I'm free all this time so we can just practice extra now, I'm up for it", he said excitedly. "No Austin, that won't work, because after almost an hour of waiting for you, I now have a Mall Association meeting, I'm really tired of you blowing things off like this, especially when I'm only trying to do what's best for you", I snapped as I headed out of the door. Austin reached out and grabbed my wrist before I went out. "Wait, Ally, I'm sorry really", he said and I wriggled free from his grasp. "Whatever Austin", I said sadly and walked out as Trish headed down the stairs with Dez. She saw me walking out and quickly rushed after me, shooting daggers at Austin as she left the store.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Whoa dude, I've never seen Ally so mad, I could hear her ranting from upstairs", Dez said and I sighed. "I know, I really messed up and I want to fix it, give her something to say I'm sorry", I said and leaned against the counter. "Oh that's easy, I've got just the thing", Dez said and rooted around in his backpack. "How about, an Abraham Lincoln ice head", he said with a grin pulling it out of his backpack and placing a black hat on top of it. "Well she does like honesty", I pointed out but then shook my head. "No, I need something better", I said and Dez smiled. "Well I've got lots of statues, Statue of Liberty, Eiffel Tower, and Big B—", he began. "Actually forget it, I sort of don't anymore", he said and I narrowed my eyebrows in his direction before he tipped his backpack over and a lot of water came out. "Wow", I said and then groaned. "What am I going to give to Ally?" I whined. "Well she likes music, get her something music related", Dez said casually and I grinned. "Dez, you're a genius!" I yelled and he smirked. "Thanks dude, will you do me a favour and call my mom and tell her that", he said rooting in his pocket for his phone. I rolled my eyes at him. "Not now, now focus, a music related present for Ally", I said and Dez and I put our hands to a chin as we glanced around the Sonic Boom 'music' store. My eyes fell on the perfect item and I got a great idea, but I decided not to tell Dez, this was going to be a surprise for everyone, I thought and smiled to myself.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"This meeting of the Mall Association is now in order", I stated and hit the gavel. I may have had stage fright but when I was in control and knew nothing was at stake, I definitely wasn't afraid to speak my mind. I also loved gavel-ling. I hit the gavel again and smiled before turning to the group of store owners. "Now, any report?" I asked and everyone started group mumbling. "Okay guys, one at a time", I said, but everyone continued to group mumble. "One at a time people", I said a bit louder, but still nothing. Trish rolled her eyes and stood up on table. "LISTEN PEOPLE!" she yelled catching everyone's attention, I turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Trish", I said before turning to the group. "Now I have an idea that will get people trying to catch the thief, how about we offer an item from each of our store's as a reward for whoever catches the thief", I said and everyone looked impressed and began group mumbling again. I sighed and hit the gavel again but nothing, I rolled my eyes and turned to Trish. "Got it", she said and cleared her throat. "QUIET!" she screamed and everyone turned to her and then she gestured to me. "Okay, so since I guess we've all agreed, I guess that the only thing that I have to stay is that we should be careful and watchful and by no means leave our stores unattended", I said with a smile. A majority of the stores owner exchanged glances and then raced to their stores. As they left, I smiled and hit the gavel once more. I really loved doing that. Trish rolled her eyes at me and headed towards Sonic Boom. This was amazing, we'd catch the thief in no time, I thought to myself, as I followed her.

* * *

The next say as I entered Sonic Boom I immediately headed behind the counter and grabbed my book from under it. I took out my favorite sparkly pencil and began writing in it, thinking of new lyrics. It was hard though because I kept thinking about Austin. I think I'd been too hard on him, I just liked the time we got to spend together and hated that he thought so little of it. Or maybe I was mad because I liked him and I felt like he didn't care about his time with me. Wait, wasn't that the same thing? I was sort of confused. I continued to argue back and forth in my brain when suddenly, Trish screamed and I was thrown away from my thoughts. "What, what happened, who's hurt, is Dez here, what did he break?" I said all at once as I headed over to Trish. "No Dez is not here, he's probably somewhere kissing that Ariana girl", she said bitterly and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked and she turned her face to hide her blush. "Nothing, but this is important, Ally the new guitar is gone", she said and I looked at her in disbelief and laughed. "Yeah, like anyone could pull the wool over the eyes of Hawk-eyed Dawson", I said smoothly and waltzed over to the guitar display. "See Trish it's right...NOT THERE", I screamed and Trish rolled her eyes at me. "I told ya so", she said and I stuck my tongue out at her childishly and sighed.

"Trish this is horrible, my dad is going to freak! How could this have happened?" I asked racking my brain, thinking about how this actually could have happened. "I have no idea, but didn't your dad install a security system, why don't we just check it and see who did it", Trish said and I nodded. "Yes, good idea", I said and retrieved the camera from the ceiling by standing on the counter. As I pulled it down, another cloud of dust surrounded Trish and I and we coughed. "Seriously", I said, my tone slightly annoyed and jumped off the counter. I leaned against the counter and Trish went beside me. We fiddled with the camera for a while and then finally got it working. We began to watch the video from last night. First it showed me, sleeping my head on the counter and I smiled sheepishly at Trish before looking back at the video. It showed someone coming into the store with their head covered and take the guitar from the case. When we zoomed in, watched it frame by frame and paused it, Trish and I gasped. Omigosh, Austin was the thief.

* * *

What Do You Think? Review please :) Love ya guys x


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Fighting With Friends

Thanks guys for the reviews. Keep 'em coming and I'll keep writing. Don't forget to check out my other story: When We Collide. Stay Auslly ! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

I couldn't wrap my head around this. Why would someone as sweet and kind as Austin steal? Especially from me? Maybe we weren't as close as I thought we were. This was terrible. I couldn't believe. I didn't want to believe it. And I wasn't **going **to believe it. I knew Austin well enough to know that he didn't steal. I would just have to confront him before jumping to conclusions. Trish sighed. "It's a sad day when one of your own turns to the dark side", she said dramatically and I gave her a look that said 'seriously'. "Trish!" I exclaimed and she raised an eyebrow at me. "What", she said defensively. "You don't actually think Austin did this, do you?" I asked her curiously and when I saw Trish struggle to find an answer, my eyes widened in disbelief. "Trish! That's terrible, Austin is one of our best friends, you know if he was a criminal who would probably share that with us", I said, but knew up until the last sentence it was all true. Trish sighed. "Ally I want to believe that he isn't but the evident is there, on video and video never lies", she said matter-of-factually and I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?" I said and she sighed. "Never mind", she said and I didn't pry any longer, thinking even more than I was now would give me a banging headache. When was a jar of pickles when you needed one?

Later that day as I headed back into Sonic Boom, from a cloud-watching session that I really couldn't focus on, I was surprised to see the lights switched off in the store. I frowned and turned them up and out of the blue Dez and Austin jumped out and yelled surprise. I nearly had a heart attack. I **hated **surprises, even more than people saying library the wrong way. I placed a hand to my chest as Dez and Austin approached me grinning from ear to ear. "What is all this?" I asked and Austin smiled before pulling out the cherry red guitar from behind the counter. My eyes widened, so he **did **have it. I frowned. "Austin, how could you steal that guitar from Sonic Boom, I thought you were better than this", I said, my voice filled with the feeling of disgust I felt towards Austin and he stood in front of my with a confused look before he finally seemed to put all the pieces together. "No Ally isn't not what it seems..." he said and I smirked. "How Austin, I trusted you and you stole from me?" I said sadly and he sighed. "Ally listen, I didn't steal the guitar for myself, I took it to get a present for you", he said and I scoffed. "What kind of present is that?" I snapped and he sighed and sort of looked impatient. "Ally, just listen to me", he said and I rolled my eyes. "As if I have the time of day for the likes of you" I said turning to leave and he grabbed my wrist and twirled me around.

Despite the anger that had bubbled up inside me, I couldn't help feeling the now familiar flutters and my legs begging for support beneath me. "Ally look", Austin said and held out the guitar. I looked at it and shrugged, trying to keep the strong front despite the flutters that made my whole body feel like jelly. Austin sighed and gestured to a certain spot which I glanced at and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. There written in black marker was: _'You're a star, love Bruno Mars'. _One I read the words, I looked up at Austin. "You didn't...", I said softly and he looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help but notice the sadness and disappointment that filled his usually eccentric hazel eyes. I sighed. "Austin...I'm..." I began but he cut me off. "Save it Ally, I thought you were my friend and you'd trust me, guess I thought wrong huh", he said and flashed me this fake smile before he walked out. I wanted to run after him, call his name, but it was like my brain and decided to switch off and wouldn't let me move. I heard a small gasping sound and my legs then moved and turned to Dez, who had obviously been listening to Austin and I's conversation. "This is bad", he muttered and I nodded my head helplessly as I frowned.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I frowned, I was mega annoyed. I couldn't believe Ally. I thought we were better friends than this and here she was accusing me of stealing from her, when I had just tried to do something nice. It had been an hour or something ago and I still couldn't forget about it. It was just eating me up inside. Now though I was eating soup and trying to hold it down as I watched Dez and Ariana acting all love-y dove-y at the other side of the booth. For some reason they had decided to drink their soups with straws and they weren't eating their own soups but the others? Dez was drinking Ariana's soup and she was drinking his. It was really weird and they just staring into each others eyes. When Dez found me at the arcade he said he'd hang out with me to make me feel better but then Ariana showed up and it became a threesome. Don't get me wrong, she was great, but I really felt like a third-wheel. As I pulled out my phone to occupy myself, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a familiar face. "Hey Officer Dunphy, can I help you?" I asked with a small smile. "Yes Mr Moon, you can follow me", he said coldly and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I said confusedly and he gestured for me to stand up, which I did. I am such an idiot. He pulled my hands behind my back and I heard a click. "What's going on?" I asked my voice shaking slightly as Officer Dunphy led me out the door. "You're under arrest Mr Moon", he said simply and my eyes widened in shock. WHAT?

* * *

Ally's POV:

I placed the last of the stuffed animals in the carefully crafted basket and headed down the stairs, to the store, carrying the heavy basket, just as Trish bounded into the store holding a surfboard, a candle and a dog collar. I set the basket down on the counter and looked at her and sighed slightly as I gave her a look that said 'should I even ask'. It was funny, I was usually giving Dez that look. She laughed. "No", she said and I shrugged and went along with it and began fixing items around in the basket. "What's that?" Trish asked curiously. "It's an 'I'm Sorry' basket for Austin with all his favorite things", I said and Trish smiled. The basket really did have everything he liked. I put in stuffed animals, a coloring book, a basketball, tickets to the newest horror film, tickets to the Summer Cheerleading Championship, plus to tonight's basketball game. I added a few sweets and then a card and it was done. I had gotten most of the stuff from my Cloud Watching friends that worked in all the different stores. They seemed to understand the scenario and didn't mind helping out. "Hey, how come you never make me one of these, when we fight?" she asked and I gave her a look. She smirked. "Oh...now I get it", she said cheekily. I nudged her playfully and she smiled before Dez came running into the store with Ariana. I immediately saw Trish's happy expression drop and she glared at the pretty waitress. I was about to question her about this when Dez approached me and grabbed my hand and ran out of the store. I was very taken aback. "Dez, where are you taking me? What's wrong?" I asked. "Austin's in mall jail", he said and my eyes widened. "WHAT?" I screamed as he continued to drag me away.

* * *

What did you think. Short and sweet. A little Auslly. Do you like the Trish jealousy situation? I'm trying to incorporate that into the story and Ariana too. I changed the episode around a bit, because ONE I haven't actually watched it and I'm going off descriptions and TWO because I didn't want it to be identical, I wouldn't some love here and there. What did you think? Review please x Love ya guys x


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Like Game

Thanks for the reviews my fellow Auslly shippers :) Please continue to read and review and check out my other stories. Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Austin's POV:

I could not believe this. One minute I had been innocently sipping my soup with my best friend and the next I was sitting on a bench in a jail cell. That doesn't happen everyday. I pulled a harmonica out of my pocket, for some reason I had it. I played a sad tune, one of the things you'd see in one those old movies. I was seriously annoyed. No one even told me what I did and here I was, in a /jail cell/. I pulled the harmonica away from my mouth and pushed it back into my pocket and let out a sigh before I stood and headed to the bar, glancing at Officer Dunphy who was seated, busy working at his desk. "Um...Officer" I said shakily and he looked up at me with a dull expression. "Yes?" he answered bluntly. "Why exactly am I in here?" I asked and he chuckled and looked back down at his papers with a smirk on his face, just ignoring me. What...?

* * *

Ally's POV:

Dez practically dragged me all the way to Austin, gripping my arm tight and I had to as fast as he did so I wouldn't end up falling and embarrassing myself. When we finally reached Austin, I was out of breathe and Dez and Ariana were too. Austin ran towards the bars as soon as he heard voices and beamed when he saw us. "Guys, you're here" he said excitedly. "Austin, why are you in there?" Ariana asked and he shrugged. "I have no idea, Officer Dunphy won't tell me", he informed us and we turned around to see the familiar mall cop. "Hey Officer D" I said casually and he smiled at me. "Hello Ally, how are you doing today?" he asked and I laughed. "Not good, have a few dilemmas" I began "And did you do something with your hair?" I asked the bald officer and he grinned. "Why yes, I applied ebony sheen, thanks for noticing" he said and we both chuckled.

Austin made an ahem sound and I turned to him and he gave me a look that said 'what are you doing, stop talking and help me'. Wow, a look could say a /lot/. "Got it" I whispered to him and turned to Officer Dunphy. "Officer, my friend Austin is totally innocent, he wouldn't do such a thing, he's honest and sweet and a nice guy " I said and glanced at Austin afterwards. We exchanged smiles and he mouthed the word 'thank you' to me. "Well Ally, I want to believe you, I know Austin's a good kid, but you don't have any proof that he didn't steal the guitar" Officer Dunphy said and I raised an eyebrow. "Um...Officer D, how did you know about that?" I asked curiously. "That scary short one told me and she claimed the reward, actually rewards" he said and we all chorused "Trish" and I groaned. I should've known that's why she had all that stuff.

I thought for a second about how we could go about this and after a moment I turned to Officer Dunphy. "Officer, I know for a fact Austin didn't steal the guitar, he had taken it to get it signed for me by Bruno Mars a-" I began before I was cut off. "Bruno Mars! I love that guy" Officer Dunphy exclaimed and I smiled weakly before continuing. "So...he was getting it signed for me and he brought it back. So he's not the thief, but if you let him go, we'll help you find the /real/ thief" I said and then looked hopefully at the Officer. He was silent for a moment and then got up and unlocked Austin's jail cell. "Okay, go get 'em kids!" he said and we cheered as we headed out of the office. Phew...that was close.

* * *

Austin's POV:

As we excited the mall jail, I turned to Ally and pulled her wrist back as she walked letting Ariana and Dez go in front of us. "What's up Austin" she said quietly, fiddling with her fingers and looking down at her ankle boot clad feet. I could tell she felt guilty. I did too. "I'm sorry" we both blurted out and I smiled softly at her. "Ally, I shouldn't have missed practice, I shouldn't have taken the guitar without your permission and I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did, I'm really sorry" I said to her and she smiled softly. "No Austin, I'm sorry I got all mad and bossy and snapped at you and I'm sorry for not trusting you, I should've known better" she said softly and I smiled at her and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked especially pretty today. What? I shook the thought of my head and out of the blue turned to her. "You know you're awesome Ally" I said and felt the blush creeping onto my cheeks and hers too. "You too" she replied and slipped her arms around my neck in a hug. I was surprised and stood there in shock for a second before slipping my arms around her waist and hugging her back. We pulled apart and she grabbed my hand and we ran to catch up with Ariana and Dez. Wow, this was turning out to be one heck of a day.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Psst, I have no idea what you're talking about" lied Trish as we confronted her. "Trish, stop lying!" I exclaimed angrily. "I cannot believe you turned me in" Austin followed and Dez turned. "Yeah, why'd you turn him in?" Dez asked and then bent a little to whisper in my ear. "What did she turn him into? A frog? A pigeon? A frogeon?" he asked and I pushed him away from me. "What is wrong with you Dez!" I snapped and he pouted and Ariana pulled him into her arms. "Don't mind her Dezzy, she's just a bit stressed, that's all" she said and glared at me slightly. I calmed a little. "I'm sorry Dez" I said and tried to give him a hug and Ariana pushed my arms away and looked me in the eyes. "Don't even think about it" she hissed in a low voice and I backed away, a little scared. "What's her problem?" I whispered to Trish and she glared daggers at Ariana. "Besides being ugly, mean, clingy, crazy and so fake, I mean come on look at her, she is totally weird and she doesn't even paint her nails properly" Trish fumed and I raised an eyebrow at her. "WHAT?" I asked completely surprised at my friend's outburst. She froze. "Nothing, I said nothing, you have no proof", she said and ran up towards the practice room. I sighed and followed her but not before turning to the guys and Ariana. "Sorry I have to go deal with Trish, maybe you guys can start coming up with a plan", I said and they nodded. I smiled at them as I began walking up towards the practice as they all settled and brainstormed.

When I entered the room, I heard a little sniffling from behind the big red couch and walked over to the couch and slumped down beside my best friend. I let her sob for a while, surprised cause I'd never ever seen Trish cry or show this much 'sad' emotion. Eventually she stopped and I turned to her. "Trish, what's wrong?" I asked her and she was silent for a moment. As I watched her she seemed to be contemplating if she should tell me or not. A little while later she nodded and I guessed she had decided to tell me. She was my best afterwards. "Well..." I prompted and she sighed. "I like Dez" she mumbled quietly and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked and she sighed. "I like Dez?" she said a little louder and I repeated "What?" and she groaned. "I like Dez, there you happy" she screamed in my face and I grinned. "Oh I heard you the first time, I just couldn't believe it" I said to my friend and she glared at me before standing up. "Alright, now you know, go ahead and just laugh in my face" she said and I stood up and brushed down my skirt.

"Trish, you're my best friend, I wouldn't do that to you" I said and she raised an eyebrow. "But I always do it to you" she said, her tone sounding slightly guilty but matter-of-factually. It /was/ true. "Yeah, but I'm just the bigger person" I replied. She opened her mouth to protest, closed it and nodded in agreement. "I guess" she said and I smiled at her. "Okay, I'm dying to know, when did this crush start" I asked her, poking her in the shoulder. She glared playfully at me but her cheeks were reddening fast. "I don't know, I think I've always sort of liked him but I didn't realize it until...until" she stammered and I sighed. "Until what Trish?" I asked. "Until he started dating Ariana" she said, moving to the front of the couch and sitting on it. It all sort of made sense now. Every since Dez had started dating Ariana, Trish had been a lot grumpier and bitter than usually. I remembered her constant glares at Ariana and the mean things she had said about the girl a few moments ago. "Trish, are you jealous of Ariana?" I asked and plopped myself next to her. She nodded helplessly. "She's the complete opposite of what I said. She's pretty, nice, genuine, but I'm still think she's a little clingy and slightly crazy" she admitted and I nudged her playfully. "And I actually adore her nails" Trish also admitted. I raised an eyebrow at her and we both laughed and then I remembered something.

"We'd better go down, we need to think of some ideas to clear Austin's name" I said to Trish and she looked guilty again. "Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about that, I guess I was just overreacted without thinking" she said. "You were also heartbroken" I put in and she nodded slowly. There was a silence for a moment and then Trish and I just spontaneously started laughing. It was one of those things that I only happened around people you were close to. "Anyways, I'll help you think of idea, come on let's go" Trish said and wiped her eyes. I smiled. "You sure you're alright Trish?" I asked her and she nodded. "Love hurts, I may eventually get over it" she said strongly and I gave her a proud smile, I was proud of her for being so strong and mature. We shared a quick hug before we headed back to our friends. We had a /lot/ of thinking to do.

* * *

Okay, so I don't even know if that was long or short or whatever, but do you like it? The next chapter will be moving on from this episode and after they've caught the thief, Ally might just write about their experiences in her diary or something. Please review and tell friends!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: And Then This Happens

Thanks for the reviews my fellow Auslly shippers :) Please continue to read and review and check out my other stories. Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

I sat in the practice room and opened my book and scribbled down some possible lyrics for a new song as I thought about the last three days. They had been very eventful, emotional and crazy. The mall thief had everyone stressed, including me (of course. it was like stress was permanently inbuilt in me). I had thought Austin was the thief, but after a crazy night of Trish and I getting trapped in a giant bird cage (surprisingly my doing), Dez getting trapped in a giant mouse trap (not surprisingly, his doing) and Austin knocking out the thief, thus solving the mystery, thus (thus?) clearing his name, things were finally getting back to normal. I closed my book as I wrote down the last possible lyric and glanced around the room, my eyes falling on Austin's I'm Sorry basket. I'd never gotten around to actually giving it to him as we were so busy yesterday, but now seemed like the perfect time. I grabbed the large basket and began lugging it down the stairs, just as Austin, Dez, Trish and Ariana came into the store.

I reached the bottom of the steps and walked over to Austin holding the basket a smile on my face. "Whatcha got there Allz?" Austin asked eying the basket, his hands held behind his back. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh just something for a certain someone, how about you?" I said curiously and he smirked. "Same here" he said and I giggled and pulled the basket forward. "Here Austin, it's for you, it's an 'I'm Sorry' basket I made for you, to know you know, say I'm sorry, I filled it with all your favorite things" I told him and he grinned. "Thanks Ally and I have a present for you too" he said and held out his hands. I grinned happily as he produced a jar of picked with a little red bow wrapped nicely around it and a...calender? "What's this for?" I asked gesturing to the calender and he smiled and strangely took a step towards me. "Well it's a calender, I filled it with all the dates when we should practice and Ally I'm sorry for not seeming committed or serious, or seeming like I don't like spending time with you, I do and I want you to know that I'll always be there when you need me" he said kindly and we heart melted. How sweet was that? "Thank you Austin, really" I said and hugged him tightly and he did the same. I didn't want the hug to end but I soon felt Austin's warm embrace and mesmerizing scent (a summer breeze) float away from my body. "If you too are done with all this mushy stuff I have great news" Trish said and Austin and I blushed as we turned to are sharp tongued Latina friend, smiling.

Okay somehow I agreed to letting my four friends sleep in the store overnight. It seemed normal at the time but now I wasn't so sure. I was on my way home to pick up a few things and then I was heading back to the store. You see, Trish had told us that the new myTab had come out and they were going to start selling them tomorrow at TecTown. We had decided that if we were going to get one early, we needed to get there early and somehow that concluded in me offering the store as a place to sleep until tomorrow. I didn't really know if I minded that much or not, but it was going to be a new experience.

As I headed into my house, I ran up to my room and grabbed my sleeping bag before beginning to pack an overnight bag. As I packed, my pet parakeet Owen chirped or whatever birds do, in the background sweetly. I smiled at him and stared as we went about his own business. "Hey Owen, I'm going back to the store tonight, do you want to come and keep me and my friends company?" I asked the bird, feeling only /slightly/ stupid. The bird's head seemed to move up and down and I chuckled. "Alright then, lemme finish packing and then we can go" I said and returned to packing my bag. I was now a little more excited about this whole thing. Ah a night with my friends and then in the morning, a myTAB and then I could spend time with Owen. Wasn't it his birthday tomorrow?...

* * *

Okay so I know that wasn't the best chapter. But at least it was one. Cut me some slack, it's six am and I am secretly very exhausted and my fingers hurt. Hope you enjoy it all the same and please review :) Oh and can anyone tell me briefly the main points and parts of the episode myTAB & My Pet? 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Day Turns To Night

I took a while, but I've finally written it. Enjoy :) Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

After I grabbed Owen's cage, my sleeping bag and my overnight bag, I rushed out of my house and towards the Sonic Boom store, which was only a few minutes away from my home. When I arrived I could already see Dez, Trish and Austin laying their sleeping bags on the ground. "Hey Ally" they chorused and I smiled. Austin and after noticing I was struggling with my stuff, he came over. "Hey, lemme help you" he said and smiled at me before taking my sleeping bag and overnight bag off me leaving me with Owen. "Thanks Austin" I said and placed Owen's cage on top of the piano before walking over to Austin, who was laying out my sleeping bag. "I hope you don't mind, I put your stuff beside mine" he said shyly and I tried to hide my blush. "No, not at all" I said smiling and he returned my smile. Our eyes locked for a moment and I felt his hazel eyes piercing my warm chocolate ones. I felt like I could just stare at him forever but then loud screaming broke me away from my trance. I looked towards Dez and Trish, who were arguing. As usual. I rolled my eyes jokingly before I approached them and came in the middle, holding my hands in front of them both. "Okay whatever you're arguing about I want to know about it" I began and they both opened their mouths to speak before I stopped them." . "I said switching my glare between each of them with each word. Dez backed off leaving Trish to explain. I turned to her. "Okay, what happened?" I asked and rubbed my temples. "Well...Freckles here said that if there was only one myTAB left and we both wanted it, he would take it and not give it to me" she shouted and I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" I said and she frowned. "Well, the gentleman thing to do would be to give it to me, but he's just a selfish jerk" she screamed and I stared at my best friend, looking at the slight hurt in her eyes. "Trish" I said softly and gave her a look in my eyes that said: we'll talk later. She nodded and I beckoned Dez over and he came over and crossed his arms in front of Trish and I. "Dez...apologize" I said and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Please...just do it". He chuckled and then turned to Trish. "Sorry Trish for my jerky behavior, please forgive me but I don't why you're so mad, it's not like your Ariana, if you were my girlfriend sure, but not my friend, you and I together would be crazy" he said and chuckled. I facepalmed. He was doing so well, why did he just have to ruin it. Trish looked appalled and pushed Dez before she stormed up to the practice room and slammed the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Austin and Dez chorused and then Austin turned to Dez. "Speaking of Ariana, I thought she was coming to" Austin said and Dez sighed. "She couldn't, she has work tomorrow" he said sadly and I glared at him. "STOP TALKING ABOUT ARIANA, DON'T YOU SEE HOW UPSET YOU JUST MADE TRISH AND AUSTIN STOP ENCOURAGING HIM" I shouted and grabbed mine and Trish's things before storming upstairs and locking the door behind me. I walked over to Trish, who was just sitting on the couch staring at her feet. I plopped down beside her and I calmed down a little before turning to Trish. "You alright hun?" I asked and she nodded and looked up at me without a tear on her face. "I will be" she said and smiled weakly. I grinned. I admired her for her strength. If that was me I'd probably be in tears now. "I know what will help" I said and grabbed my bag and rooted through it and took out my vanity set and some magazines. "Girls night in" Trish said. "Girls night in" I repeated with a smile. I gave her a quick hug and we heard some knocking at the door. "Ally, Trish, can we come in" Austin and Dez's voices said and Trish and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. "NO" we chorused. The knocking continued. "I got this" Trish said and went beside the door. "Oh Ally, I can't wait for our girls night, talking about bras and makeup and our feelings" she said and after a moment we heard footsteps running down the steps. I headed over to Trish and high-fived he."Nice one", I said and she grinned. "Thank you, I try my best, with a little brother, it's a skill that I try to perfect" she said and after Trish and I exchanged glances we immediately started laughing, this was going to be an awesome night.

* * *

DING! Went my demented alarm clock. I opened my eyes and looked around and noticed I was in the Sonic Boom practice room. It took a few minutes to register exactly why and when I did, I clambered out of my sleeping bag. I rubbed my eyes as I turned off my alarm and then looked down at my hands, noticing they were painted a sparkly red color. I looked around the practice room and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. It was littered with paper, ice-cream cartons, water bottles, popcorn and feathers? I groaned and began cleaning up while Trish snored away on the couch. I remembered last night, Trish and I giving each other makeovers, eating popcorn, gossiping, making paper airplanes, having a pillow fight with the couch cushions,having a 'who-can-finish-their-bottle' first game. It had been lots of fun.

After I'd thrown the last bottle in the bin, I quickly changed into my new clothes, brushed my hair and brushed my teeth in the store bathroom before deciding to wake every one up. First I did Trish, who feel off the couch and glared at me before she decided to get ready. I skipped downstairs after I;d unlocked the practice room door and found Austin and Dez asleep in their sleeping bags on the floor. I was about to wake them up with the traditional shaking or perhaps a bottle of water in the face, but I spotted two cymbals and had a better idea. I grabbed the two cymbals and bent down close to the two snoring boys' heads. I counted to three in my head before I crashed the cymbals together, making a very loud ringing. Austin and Dez woke up with a start and jumped out of bed and I stood there laughing until my stomach hurt. Austin stopped panicking when he saw me but Dez ran around in circles for a while before I caught him by both his shoulders making him stop. I glanced at the two boys; Dez was wearing a star-printed one piece and Austin was wearing 'Care Bear' shorts and a t-shirt. I had stopped laughing by then, but the laughter started up again and the boys; prides bruised; rolled their eyes at me. "Awh...cute" I singsonged and Austin laughed sarcastically. "Why'd you wake us up so early" Dez whined and I frowned and placed my hands on my hips. "Because, we have some myTABs to get, I suggest that if you want one you go get ready and I'll go get breakfast" I said in a motherly fashion and the two boys nodded. "What are we having, I hope it's pancakes" Austin said with a bright smile, already licking his lips. Someone just finally woke up. "Maybe it will be, maybe it won't be" I said to the happy boy and patted the top of his head before I headed outside. "Bye guys" I said and walked over to Benny's Breakfast Bar, opened from 5am, luckily.

I walked into the store and headed up to the counter. A short teenager with short black hair and emerald green eyes smiled at me tiredly from behind the counter. "Welcome to Benny's Breakfast Bar, where breakfast is our main priority" she said bluntly and I smiled a little. "Good morning, I'd like to have an order of pancakes and waffles to go, with syrup and butter, with four hot chocolates too please" I said and then frowned. It'd be hard to take all that back, I better call someone to help me. I retrieved my phone from my pocket and dialed Trish's number. "Hello" came her voice from the other end. "Hey Trish, it's Ally, I was wondering if y-" is all I could say before she cut me off. She /really/ wasn't a morning person. I rolled my eyes and dialed in Austin's number. "Hello" his voice said and I smiled. "Austin, can you come to Benny's Breakfast Bar and help me with the breakfast stuff?" I asked hopefully. "Sure, I'll be there in a second" he said and I smiled. "Thanks Austin" I said and then the line went dead. I placed my phone back into my pocket and turned to the cashier. "Sorry about that" I said and she shrugged. "That will be fifteen dollars" she said and I handed her a twenty dollar bill, before I started taking what I could from the counter. I tried to carry it all and then one of the hot chocolates started to fall, but all of a sudden it was caught and I turned to see Austin. "Hey Austin, thanks for that" I said and smiled at him. "No problem" he said and started to take the rest of the stuff from the counter and took some stuff from me, so he was practically carrying everything. We headed over to Sonic Boom, saying a quick goodbye to the cranky cashier before we left. When he headed into the store, Austin put some of the things down on the counter and reached forward to take a pancake, before I slapped his hand away and he glared at me while caressing his hand. "No eating in the store" I scolded and he rolled his eyes playfully at me before he packed up all the stuff and rushed upstairs. I giggled and went upstairs after him and motioned for Dez to follow us. I really hoped Trish was done getting dressed and that she wasn't still mad at Dez and Austin because of yesterday.

* * *

After I'd finished my breakfast, I excused myself from the group. Trish was still mad at Dez and Austin but ignored them instead of making a big deal of it. I trusted her alone in a room with them as I went downstairs laden with gifts for my pet parrot. "Happy Birthday Owen" I singsonged and opened the presents I'd bought for him and placed them in his cage. He chirped gratefully and I smiled as I played with him, trying to get him to talk. "Repeat after me Owen: Ally's cool! Ally's cool" I said cheerfully and the bird remained silent. I repeated myself. The bird remained silent. I tried once more. Nothing. I sighed and frowned at the bird. "Don't expect to get any extra bird seeds now" I spat and grabbed the cage and walked upstairs to find Dez pinned against the couch by Trish in excruciating pain, while Austin tried to pry Trish off him. I sighed as I placed Owen's cage on my big red piano and went to help Austin. "Trish. Let. Go" I yelled and pulled the anger-filled Latina away from the terrified redhead. Trish sighed. "Fine" she huffed and stood back. Dez shot up and hid behind Austin, which was stupid because of the height difference between them. "She is evil" Dez whimpered and Trish threw him a smirk. "You say that like it's a bad thing" she answered and I turned to her. "Trish...we will talk about how you EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS later, but come on, we've gotta get in line" I told Trish and she shrugged. "Alright" she said and began walking towards the door, throwing daggers at Dez before she left making him run behind the couch. I sighed and turned to follow her when Austin grabbed my wrist. "Wait, what about Dez and I, aren't we coming?" he asked and I smiled up at him. His hair looked extremely good today, oh and he smelled extra summery and breezy. Whoa, focus Ally. "Um...yeah...but I need someone to help me look after the store and I thought Trish and I should go wait in line since we are both more patient then you and Dez" I said and stopped for a moment. "Well...I am anyways" I finished and Austin and I chuckled. "Well you're right, we'll stay here and you guys go" he said and I grinned. "Thanks Austin, but I have one more favor to ask" I said and I fiddled with my fingers. "Shoot" he said casually. "Could you and Dez also look after Owen, maybe play with him and just make sure he has a nice day, it's his birthday" I said and Austin nodded. "Sure Ally, anything for you" he said and then blushed lightly, as did I. "Thanks Austin" I said and hugged him before I heard a voice from downstairs. "ALLYSON DAWSON, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE" Trish called. "Did I see she was patient?" I joked to Austin before I gave him a small wave before heading the steps and outside.

* * *

So What Did You Think? Review Please :) Love ya guys x


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Now That Was Awkward

I'm updating my stories today so yeah! Check 'em all out!

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Aren't you so excited, the myTAB comes out in an hour and a half" I said excitedly to Trish and she nodded. "Yeah, it'll be so cool, they are supposed to mega awesome" she said and I grinned. "And we're so close to the front" I said and looked up at the line at the few people in front of us. "But we have to focus, we can't let anyone in front of us, we can't move, we have to be s-" I began as someone pushed in front of me. "Hey, no cutsies" I snapped at the tall girl and she turned around and shot me a fake smile. "Well Ms Yaps-a-lot, I don't care, if I want to come into the line, I'm gonna come into the line, got that" she snapped and I frowned. "Hey, don't insult me, I a-"I began to say before Trish clasped a hand over my mouth and smiled at the girl. "Sorry Mindy, she doesn't know what she's talking about, she's been here for a long time, the sun's probably getting to her, poor girl" she said and moved her hand from my mouth to my forehead before turning me around. She glared at me and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you crazy?" she snapped quietly. "What!" I whisper-yelled and she frowned. "Don't you know that's Mindy, if you annoy her she'll kill you" she snapped and I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. "Yeah right Trish, she's just talk alright" I told her and she raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, that might be true, but I'd advise you to be careful" she said and then got out of the line. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed her wrist. "Trish! Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm tired, I'll get one of the guys to come, peace" she said and walked away before I had a chance to argue. "But Trish" I whined as she walked away.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Dez, look at this" I said and handed him my phone. "A pony on a unicycle, cool" he said and I grinned. "I know right!" I said as Trish walked into the practice room. Dez immediately shot behind me and I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey Trish" I said and she gave me a weak smile. "Hey Austin, tell Freckles to go join Ally in the line" she said bluntly and headed to the fridge. "Why me" Dez whined as he came out from behind me. Trish glared at him. "Because. I. Said. So" she said through her teeth, and he nodded before he darted out of the room. I laughed but then turned to Trish as she slumped on the couch with a bottle of water. "Trish, can I ask you something?" I said to her and sat down on the couch beside her. She sighed but nodded. "Shoot" she said and sipped her water. "Well...why do you hate Dez so much? What has he ever done to you?" I asked and she froze. "What...I don't hate Dez" she said uneasily and I narrowed my eyes at her. "No seriously Trish, what's up?" I said and she sighed. "No Austin I'm serious, I don't hate him" she said and fiddled with her fingers. "Then why set yourself on making his life miserable?" I asked and she sighed. "Because I like him" she began and got up from the couch and headed over to Owen's cage. "And I know he'll never like me" she finished and stared at the bird. I chuckled. "You...like Dez? My friend? Redhead? Funny? Wants to be a director? Extremely colourful clothing?" I asked with a laugh and she glared at me. "It's not funny" she said and hit me in the arm. "Why haven't you told him?" I asked and rubbed my sore arm. "Because he's dating Ariana and she's all the things that I'm not" she said glumly. "Yeah, she is pretty awesome" I said jokingly and she hit my arm again. "Kidding!" I said and my phone beeped. I grabbed it out of my pocket as I continued to talk to Trish. "You should tell him" I said and she shook her head. "No way, not yet anyways" she said and I smiled a little. "Have you told Ally?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah", she said. "Speaking of Ally, she just sent me like twenty pages of bird feeding guidelines, you're her friend; can you help me?" I asked and she nodded. "Sure" she said and opened Owen's cage and immediately the parakeet flew out. "Trish!" I yelled. "Hey don't look at me, you're the one who asked me to help, you should've known better " she snapped and I groaned. "Ally's gonna kill us" I said and she narrowed her eyes at me. "You mean she's going to kill you" she said and I glared at her. "You know Trish, sometimes you're really evil" I snapped and she giggled. "Again, you say that like it's a bad thing, but anyways I have an idea" she said and I rolled my eyes before I prompted her to tell me the idea. "Okay, I remember once when Ally was telling me all about her new bird that she said he liked popcorn, we have a popcorn machine, we can make some popcorn and then spread it around the mall" she said and I nodded. "Great idea" I said and pulled out the popcorn machine. Trish began to fill it with kernels but when I thought she was going to stop, she kept going. "Um...Trish...isn't that too much" I asked uneasily and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Excuse me, have you been fired from a popcorn store, a cinema and a corn factory, I don't think so" she snapped and poured the remaining contents of the bag into the machine and turned it on. "Now what?" I asked. "Now, we make sure Ally stays away from the store, come on pretty boy" she said and started walking out the door. "When did we start with the nicknames?" I said as I walked out behind her.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Hey Dez, I'm guessing Trish sent you" I said as Dez approached me. "Yeah...she scares me" he said and I giggled as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "She scares us all Dez" I said and he smiled as he nodded in agreement. "Are you talking about me" Mindy said and turned around with a scowl on her face until she saw Dez. "Hey Dezzy" she said and I raised an eyebrow. "Dezzy?" I asked confusedly and turned to Dez, who was looking terrified. "H-H-Hey Mindy" he said uneasily and I reached up to his ear as he was way taller than me. "How do you know her?" I asked and he crouched down beside me. "Psycho girl who has a crush on me" he whispered into my ear, his tone engulfed in fear. "Oh" I said. Another girl with a crush on Dez? Since when did he become such a girl magnet? "So Dezzy, what are you doing in line with this bore?" she asked as she pushed me aside, sending me a glare before she looked back up at Dez. "Well Mindy, she's my, my, my...um" he began and Mindy walked closer and closer to him, pinning him against a nearby pillar. "Girlfriend!" he shouted and I turned to him. "What!" I yelled and he gave me a look that said: please play along. I sighed and cleared my throat. "I mean, what" I began extending the 'a' in what, "You didn't know we were dating?" I said to Mindy with a smirk and went over to Dez and he put his arm around me. This was awkward. Mindy raised an eyebrow. "You guys are dating?" she said and we both nodded innocently. She didn't look convinced. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at us. "If you guys are dating...kiss!" she demanded and my eyes widened and I looked up at Dez. He looked at me and gestured subtly to his cheek, which I kissed softly. "There" I said and shot Mindy a smug look. She rolled her eyes. "I meant on the lips nimrod" she said and I gulped. "Fine" Dez said and my head snapped back around to look at him. "Dez...we're not really dating" I said quietly through gritted teeth and he nodded. "I know, we'll just stage kiss, as a director I know these things" he whispered and I nodded. "Alright...but I'll follow your lead" I whispered back to him. "I'm waiting" said Mindy impatiently and she tapped her foot on the ground while she looked down at her poorly manicured fingers. I grabbed Dez's wrist and stood right in front of her. "Hey Mindy, if you want a kiss, we'll give you one" I said and Dez turned to me. I felt sort of uncomfortable as he began to lean in, but I saw that his hand actually covered our lips but it looked entirely realistic. I looked up at him for a second and for a moment I actually thought about kissing him until I heard a loud voice. "ALLY!"came the voice and Dez and I turned around to see Trish and Austin. I pulled away from Dez and smiled at them.

"H-Hey guys" Dez and I chorused awkwardly and Dez rubbed the back of his neck while I placed my hands behind my back, fiddling with my fingers slightly. "Fine, so you two **are** dating, but Dez I think you could do a whole lot better" Mindy said and blew Dez a kiss before turning her back to us. "DATING!" Trish and Austin chorused. "How could you be dating two girls Dez, Ariana would freak if she found out!" Austin said and Ariana somehow bounded up to us, still dressed in her Suzy's Soups uniform. "If I found out what?" she said casually and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Ally and Dez here were dating and didn't tell us" Trish said and turned to me. "Ally, I thought we were best friends, I can't believe you kept this from me" she said sadly and rushed away before I could explain things to her. Somehow, I knew she was crying. Ariana went up to Dez, tears rolling down her face. "Dez, is it true?" she asked, all choked up because of her tears. "No Ariana it isn't, Ally and I are-"he began before she butt in. "Lies!" she snapped, scaring all of us. She started to hit Dez in the arm as she spoke. It was like an outburst of anger. "I knew there was something going on between you guys, you are way too friendly with each other, I even thought she liked Austin but apparently she likes stealing other peoples' boyfriends, I can't believe you would cheat on me with the likes of her, I hear she hasn't even been kissed, I hate you Dez, don't ever talk to me again" she shouted grabbing the attention of everyone in the line before she ran away. Dez stood there motionless and I blushed helplessly when she mentioned Austin and the fact that I hadn't been kissed. "Dez..." I began and Dez shook his head. "Ally it's fine, it's not your fault, I just need some time alone..." he said and walked away. Mindy turned around to me and smirked. "Ha! I knew Dez wouldn't go out with you" she teased and turned to a girl in line. "Save my space or else" she said her voice harsh and the girl nodded fearfully. Mindy grinned and immediately started walking in the direction that Dez just walked in. I was in shock from Mindy's sudden outburst but had the brain cells to talk to Austin. I turned to him. "Austin, I can explain everything" I said and he nodded and came into the line beside me. There was a brief pause as I wondered how to go about this. "I'm listening" Austin said quietly and I took a deep breath. "Dez and I aren't dating" I began and he sighed in relief which made me smile a little. "I was pretending to be Dez's girlfriend since Ariana wasn't here and Mindy was all over him" I continued. "Go on" he said. "Well Mindy didn't believe us and told us to kiss and we agreed, but we didn't actually kiss, it was a stage kiss, but..." I continued and Austin frowned.

"But what..." he prompted. "I was about to kiss him" I said guiltily and his eyes widened. "Don't tell me you like Dez now, I mean, the dude has chicks throwing themselves at him from every direction, I mean, don't get me wrong he's an awesome dude, but when did he become such a girl magnet?" he said and I nodded in agreement giggling slightly. "I know right! I was thinking the exact same thing, and no I do not like Dez, well not like that, he's just a friend and besides, I sort of like someone else" I said and absentmindedly twirled a look of hair around my slender finger. Austin frowned. "Dallas I'm guessing" he said and looked down at the ground, shoving his hands into his pockets. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...let's go with that" I said with a small smile and lifted Austin's chin up with a finger. "So are you staying in line with me?" I asked hopefully, locking eyes with him and he shook his head. "I'd love to Ally, really but I've got some business to attend to" he said genuinely and he almost seemed sad. I was sad. "Alright then" I said and he grinned. "I'll bring you back an apple" he said with a smile and tapped the top of my head I giggled and smacked his hand away gently. "Oh the joy" I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes playfully at me. "Actually I'm starving so an apple would be nice, say hi to Owen for me too" I said and he nodded uneasily. "Will...um...do" he said uneasily. "If I find him that is" he mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" I asked curiously and his eyes widened. "Nothing, I said nothing" he said quickly and smiled apprehensively at me before he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Owen... is alright, Right Austin?" I asked curiously and he nodded. "Of course, we're having a blast you know, good birdie times, chilling, eating popcorn, flying" he said nervously and backed out of the line slowly with each statement I narrowed my eyes at him. "Good birdie times...flying?" I said curiously with a raised eyebrow and folded my hands across my chest. Austin smirked nervously. "Yeah..." he said and glanced around. "Okay bye" he said quickly and ran off towards the store. "Bye...I guess" I said after him and rolled my eyes playfully to myself. I wondered how I managed to have such **interesting** people as friends.

* * *

Whatcha Think? Review Please :)


	20. Chapter Twenty: What Are They Up To?

Enjoy! x Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Phew" I said to myself as I reached the Sonic Boom store, wiping an imaginary bead of sweat from my forehead. I had to find Ally's bird or else I was dead. But right now, all I needed was to rest, I thought as I crashed on one of the sofas in the store. I was just closing my eyes when I heard a loud scream from Trish and then my name. I groaned as I got up from the couch and rushed upstairs to the practice room. "What" I whined to Trish as I leaned against the door frame. She glared at me. "This is what" she said and pushed me so that I'd actually go into the room. My eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, this is awesome!" I said happily. The entire room was filled with popcorn. Trish raised an eyebrow at me. "How is this awesome?" she snapped and I rolled my eyes and gestured to the popcorn. She hit me on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" I said as I rubbed my sore arm for the second time that day. "For being an idiot Austin, Ally's going to kill us even more for losing her bird and filling the practice room with popcorn" she said and I grinned. "Ha! You said 'us' now you're officially a part of it" I teased and she groaned. "Oh, I hate you" she said and I smirked. "No you don't" I teased and she pushed me aside before she grabbed out her phone. "But anyway, I'm still saying I told ya so" I teased and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Why?" she asked and I smiled. "Because, I told you that you that you put too much popcorn in the machine" I said matter-of-factually and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, arrest me alright?" she said sarcastically and she tapped the screen of her phone. "What are you doing?" I asked as I reached down and scooped a handful of popcorn, before staring down at her screen. "I'm calling Freckles to come help us" she said angrily. "I officially hate that idiot" she snapped and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do know him and Ally aren't actually dating" I said to her and she looked up at me. "Then why were they kissing" she said matter-of-factually, her tone also of disgust. "Stage kissing, just to make Mindy leave Dez alone" I said to her and she smirked. "Austin, do you really believe that?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, because Ally told me and she's the most honest person I know" I said smiling. "Well lover boy, I'll believe her too" she said and I decided not to protest about the lover boy statement. No one ever won arguments with Trish anyways. "And by the way, stop calling Dez; Freckles, he has a name you know" I said and throw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in my mouth. "Fine, but I won't like it" she said and I threw her a smirk. "Yes you will Trish, remember you love him" I teased and poked her in the shoulder. She glared at me but I could see her blushing. " Fre- Dez isn't answering, go find him pretty boy, I've got to keep Ally occupied" she said and I raised my eyes at her. "Stop calling me pretty boy, I don't call you...um...um...curly girl do I?" I said, mentally facepalming at how lame that sounded. "No you don't and if you ever do, I'll stick popcorn up your nostrils" she snapped and then gave me a small smile before she skipped out of the practice room. I shuddered slightly. Dez was right, she **was** scary.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I clutched my stomach as I heard it growl for the ninth time in the space of ten minutes. "Shush" I snapped quietly and some people in the line stared at me. "Um...I have really good hearing and I can hear country music, really irritating" I lied with a small smile. They all nodded and went back to their own business and I frowned. What was with people these days? They believed pretty much anything. I heard my stomach growl again just as I saw Trish approaching me. My eyes widened I beamed and pulled her into a hug. "Trish, I am so sorry! I didn't kiss Dez, we aren't dating, I don't like him like that, please don't be mad at me!" I rambled and Trish giggled and I pulled her away from me. "What's so funny?" I asked and she continued to giggle. "You are" she said matter-of-factually and I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked and she still continued to giggle. "Because, I'm not mad" she said and my eyes widened as I smiled. "You're not" I said excitedly and she nodded. "I was initially, but then Austin explained everything to me and I decided to forgive you because I know that even in the most extreme cases you would forgive me" she said, slightly nervous towards the end and I raised an eyebrow before I grinned. "Thanks Trish" I said and she hugged me a little before she pulled away. "But Ally, seriously, do you like-like Dez?" she asked and I smirked. "Yeah, because he's like a total hottie" I said in a high-pitched girly voice but I was clearly being sarcastic. "Really!" Trish said her eyes wide and I shook my head. "Of course not Trish, I like him as friend and you like him so I'd wouldn't go out with him, girls' honour" I said and she smiled. "Thanks Ally, you're a great friend" she said and I smirked. "I know" I said proudly and flipped my hair behind my head and she rolled her eyes playfully at me. "Anyways Trish, I wanted to ask, do you know why Austin is acting so weird, he just like ran off a while ago" I said and she began looking a bit more nervous. "What! Is he acting weird? Aren't we all weird? Um...I gotta go" she said and I pulled her arm before she could go. "Trish...is there something you want to tell me?" I said curiously. "Um...popcorn is a delicious snack enjoyed by children and adults of all ages" she said and I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?" I asked confusedly as she wriggled free of my grasp. "Okay bye" she said and began to run away. "BRING ME BACK FOOD" I called after her and folded my arms across my chest angrily. What was wrong with all my friends today?

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Dez!" I called as I walked around the mall looking for my friend. I looked in the arcade and beat my high score in Monkey Ninjas 5, I checked in the pizza parlour and stopped for a quick slice of classic pepperoni, I checked at the mini golf course and played a nine hole game and finally at the video game store and actually bought Monkey Ninjas 5, but I couldn't find the redhead anywhere. I was going to give up when I walked past the electronics store and recognised my tall friend immediately. I rushed inside and headed over to him. "Hey Dez! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere" I said and he glanced at me. "Did you happen to look in my favourite places or yours?" he said bluntly, his voice engulfed in sadness. "Well mine...but I still found you...what's up dude?" I asked and my friend continued to look down at the video camera in his hands. "I ruin everything don't I" he said sadly and fiddled with the lens of the camera. I scoffed slightly. "No Dez, not everything" I said and he gave me a look before I sighed. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean it like that. Sure you're not the most fortunate person and you're slightly clumsy, but things would be boring without you around, you're like a clown at a birthday party" I said and he chuckled slightly. "Thanks Austin, but I don't think I like being compared to a clown, but I appreciate it" he said and I chuckled. "Anytime" I said and he continued to look down at the camera. "Oh yeah, Trish wanted me to find you, we need your help to fix a problem, there's popcorn all around the practice room" I said and Dez smiled. "Firstly, that's awesome!" he said and I nodded in agreement with a smile. "And secondly, Trish...asked you to come find me?" he asked curiously and I nodded. "Doesn't she still hate me" he said and put the video camera back on the shelf before he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Dez, Trish doesn't hate you" I said and he scoffed. "Yeah right, the woman's out to destroy me" he said and I chuckled. "Dez, Trish likes you" I said and then clasped my hand over my mouth. Trish was going to murder me. Dez raised an eyebrow.

"She does?" he asked curiously and I nodded. "A lot, and although she'll kill me when she finds out I had to tell you, she sort of has a crush on you" I told him and I could see him smiling. "Wow" he said happily and I raised an eyebrow. "Dez, do you like her too?" he said and he froze. "No, I mean psst, me, liking Trish, no way" he rambled and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Dez..." I said and he stopped. "Okay maybe a little" he said and began walking out the store and I rushed after him. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked and he shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I didn't really think I did until last night when she got all angry at me, I felt bad you know" he said. "Then if you like her you should tell her, since I think you and Ariana are sort of over" I said and he nodded with a smile. "And thank goodness too" he said and I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked and he chuckled. "Ariana was too clingy, she hated when I even looked at another girl, she actually wanted me to stop hanging out with Trish and Ally and she was always kissing me, it made my lips sore" he said and rubbed his lips slightly. I laughed. "Well I guess things happen for a reason, you've got to tell Trish how you feel" I said and he sighed. "I know but I'm nervous, I've never liked a girl this much before, it's weird, have you?" he said and I blushed. I had. I actually liked a particular that way right at the moment but I couldn't tell her because I wasn't completely sure if the feeling was mutual. Besides, she seemed to be interested in someone else. "Well...yeah...I think" I answered uneasily and he glanced at me.

"Who? Do I know her?" he asked and I shook my head. "Um...no...no...you don't" I said and he nodded. "But anyways, how do I tell Trish?" he asked as we passed the mall fountain. "Well you like videoing, why don't Ally and I help you make a video for her and then we can set up the practice room into a little dinner setting, well, when all the popcorn is gone" I suggested and he nodded. "Sounds awesome" he said as we walked past the produce stand. "Here let's stop here, I promised Ally I'd get her an apple" I said as I retrieved some money from my pocket. "An apple? Why an apple?" he asked and I shrugged. "I don't know, they're crunchy and nutritious, plus they're red, Ally's favourite colour" I answered and handed the worker the money and he handed me the apple. "Good answer" Dez said and I laughed as I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways, you head back to the store and I'll go give this to Ally" I said and he froze. "Are you sure? Trish might still be mad at me" he said worriedly and I smirked. "Dez, trust me, you'll be fine and I'll be there in five minutes, she's not Mindy, how much harm can she cause you in five minutes" I said and he shuddered at the mention of Mindy who he'd been hiding from since the 'dating Ally' situation and he sighed as he began to walk towards Sonic Boom. "You'll be surprised how much" he said over his shoulder and I shook my head slightly with a smile as I headed to TecTown.

* * *

Ally's POV:

Growl, growl, growl. I couldn't take it anymore. It was like my insides were raging war on me. Where was Austin? I fished my phone from my pocket and was just in the middle of dialling his number when he ran up to me. "Hi Ally" he said with a smile and I glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently and I frowned. "I'm starving and tired, that's what" I snapped and he chuckled. "I know what'll make you feel better, a nice juicy apple" he said and handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and took a bite. "You are my favourite person right now" I said savouring the sweet taste of the healthy snack. Austin smirked. "I'm pretty sure I'm your favourite person all the time Alls" he said and I nudged him playfully. "Sure, keep telling yourself that pretty boy " I said jokingly and he raised an eyebrow. "What's with the nicknames all of a sudden? And why is mine apparently pretty boy?" he asked and I giggled slightly and cocked my head to one side as I glanced at him. "I don't know, it just sort of fits" I said with a smile and he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, guess what!" he began and I frowned. I hated guessing games. "Um...there's a new Tri-Heart book out?" I suggested and he shook his head. "There's a new art exhibition at the local gallery?" I tried again and he shook his head. "School's starting earlier this year" I said excitedly and Austin shook his head. "No. Wow Ally you and Dez are really bad at guessing games, and what's good about school starting earlier?" he said and I smirked. "You mean what's not good about it" I said in a tone I thought sounded 'cool'. He scoffed. "Ally, you've got to live a little, school is boring" he said and I gasped. "Austin, school is a great institute of learning, given to us to broaden our horizons, enhance our knowledge, find ourselves in a comfortable environment" I lectured and Austin pretended to sleep. I hit him hard on the arm and he flinched. "Whoa Dawson, you've got quite an arm there" he said and rubbed his arm. I smirked. "I know" I said and flipped my hair back. He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, do you want to know what I was going to tell you or not?" he asked and I nodded. "I do, and don't ever call me 'Dawson' again" I said and he chuckled before he continued to speak and I took another bite of my apple. "Alright, I was talking to Dez and he told me he had feelings for Trish and I told him that she likes him too" he told me and I nearly choked on my apple. "What" I said and coughed a little and Austin rubbed my back. I gave him a thankful look before I took a deep breath. "Dez likes Trish?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah...small world" he said and I nodded.

"Microscopic" I answered and he raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked and I shook my head. "Never mind" I said and chuckled lightly. "Is Dez going to tell her?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, he wants our help to make a video for her and our help to plan a little romantic dinner at Sonic Boom" he said and I smiled. "Awh, that's adorable" I said and placed a hand to my heart but then stopped. "But there's no eating in the store" I said and Austin rolled his eyes. "No worries Alls, the dinner with be in the practice room, but only when we get it cleaned up" he said and I raised an eyebrow. "Cleaned up? Why?" I asked and crossed my arms glaring at him. He looked extremely nervous and ran a hand through his hair. "You know, just general cleaning, make it look extra special and all that" he said and chuckled slightly. "Austin...are you telling me the truth?" I asked and he nodded uneasily. "Of course I am, but now I have to go because...I...um...left Dez alone with Trish for more than five minutes and you know how they are" he said and smiled at me. "Alright" I said uneasily. "Okay bye" he said and rushed off for the second time that day. "Austin!" I whined as he rushed away. "Sorry Ally, duty calls" he said over his shoulder as he bounded towards the store. I frowned and bite my apple. What was up with everyone today? I thought and took one more bite out of the apple, finishing it. I threw the core towards a nearby trash can but it ended up falling on the ground. I hated litter, so I couldn't just leave it there. Shoot. I thought and looked around. I tried to lean forward and get the apple but it was too far away. I glanced around once more before I ran out the line quickly, threw away the apple and tried to run back into the line when I was stopped by the others. "Back of the line" they chorused and I shook my head. "No guys, I only left the line for a split second, to pick up litter, come on, can't you just let me off" I begged and they shook your head. "Maybe we would have if you didn't give us this twenty page handout on 'line' rules" a blonde girl snapped and I frowned. "Why do I have to be so organized?" I mumbled to myself. "Fine" I said and was about to go to the end of the line when I stopped. I wasn't really bothered to wait there any longer and I was probably not going to get a myTAB at this rate, I might as well just head back to Sonic Boom, maybe I'd finally find out what my friends were up to. "Well...I'm going to leave now" I said to the line of people and they all shrugged. I huffed. "Well, nice to know I'll be missed" I snapped before I began storming to Sonic Boom. Wow, people these days. No manners at all.

* * *

Whatcha Think? Review Please :)


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: The Next Day

One more chapter!

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Whoa, the room is even more filled with popcorn" I said as I walked into the practice room with Dez and Trish. Luckily, Trish hadn't killed him in the four extra minutes that I was with Ally. "I know, I can't get it to stop" Dez said and I frowned. "How are we going to get rid of all this popcorn" Trish said, her tone exasperated. "I know" Dez said and jumped in the pile and began eating the buttery snack. I looked at Trish. "Don't" I said simply and Trish looked at me with a frown. "Do you really expect me not to say something bad right now? The dude thinks he can eat all this popcorn?" she said in an annoyed tone and I shrugged. "It's a start, let's help" I said with a smile and bent down and shoved some popcorn in my mouth. Trish rolled her eyes. "Idiots, I'm completely surrounded by them" I heard her mumble as she began to exit the practice room, only to return a second later. "Um guys, we have a huge problem" she said nervously and I got up. "What?" I asked curiously and she fiddled with her fingers. "Ally's downstairs" she said and my eyes widened. "What! I thought she was in the line" I said nervously and began pacing. "Me too" Trish said and we both sighed. "Well...you guys have to keep her busy, while I try to stop the machine" Dez mumbled, his mouth full of popcorn. "For once, Fre- I mean Dez, is right" Trish said and I nodded. "Come on, let's go" I said and rushed downstairs, Trish following close behind me.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I looked around the Sonic Boom store with a smile. It wasn't completely empty but no one was downstairs either. I saw Trish start to exit the practice room but when she saw me, she darted back in. I raised an eyebrow. That was weird. I began to walk towards the stairs that led to practice only to be stopped as by Austin and Trish as they barged downstairs, nearly falling over themselves. "Ally!" Trish exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?" Austin asked in an equally happy tone. I raised my eyebrows at them both as I spoke. "I got kicked out of the line" I said and the two raised their eyebrows at me. "Don't ask" I said wearily as I sat down at the piano bench and they both stood in front of me. "We won't Ally, and we forgive you because like I said before, you'd forgive us in any situation, because you're such a sweet, caring and forgiving person" Trish rambled and I nodded. "Thank. You " I said curiously and turned to Austin, who had been nodding to everything Trish said. "So Austin, how's bird and store sitting?" I asked and he smiled. "Awesome, totally cool, no problems at all" he said and laughed awkwardly before Trish hit on the arm before sending me a smile. "Okay then" I said uneasily and tapped on a few random keys on the piano. "So where's Dez?" I asked and Austin and Trish froze. "Dez? Dez who? Psst, what are you talking about?" Trish said and giggled awkwardly and I stood up. "Um, our friend, redhead, extremely tall, funny, wears colourful clothing" I said and they laughed. "Oh that Dez" Austin said and hit his hand on his forehead and I turned to him. "How many Dezs do you know?" I asked and began walking over the practice room, Trish and Austin trying to block me. "Is he up here?" I asked and they both exchanged nervous glances and I knew I had to go up. I began to hear popping and the unmistakeable and delicious aroma of popcorn filled the area. "What is he doing?" I asked worriedly and finally pushed past Austin and Trish and entered the practice room. "OMIGOSH!" I screamed when I saw that it was filled with popcorn. "What did you guys do?" I asked angrily. "He did it", "She did it", Austin and Trish said simultaneously, pointing to the other. I groaned. "Where's Dez!" I asked loudly and Dez's head popped out in the midst of all the popcorn. "Here I am, hey Ally" he said and waved to me, smiling brightly. I glared daggers at him and he sank back into the popcorn. "What happened here?" I asked, well more demanded them to tell me and I rubbed my temples.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I sighed. I knew Ally would find out sooner or later. I guess I would just tell the truth. "Well, the reason why the practice room is filled with popcorn is because" I began and heard the subtle flapping of wings as Owen flew back into his cage and Dez closed his cage, giving me a thumbs up. "What was that?" Ally asked and was about to turn around when I caught her by the shoulder. "Um...nothing you're hearing things" I said and she removed my hands from her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, continue" she said. I scratched my head and thought. "Well...um...we wanted to have a...um...popcorn party...to...um...celebrate Owen's birthday" I said and Ally glanced at me and then pulled me into a hug. Once I recovered from my initial shock, I hugged her back. "Austin, that was so sweet, but you really need some tips about making popcorn" she said and I smiled. "Actually, Tr-" I began but Trish pushed me forward, landing me face first in the popcorn. "Don't listen to him" she said quickly and smiled at Ally as I stood up. I glared at her before Ally headed over to Owen. "Hey boy, did you have a nice birthday?" she asked the bird and I scoffed. "Give it up Ally, Owen's never going to speak" I said and she frowned. "Yes I am!" we heard a very high voice squawk. "Owen!" we all chorused and rushed over to the bird. "Austin and Trish let me free, Dez was a part of it and he touched your songbook" Owen confessed to Ally and she glared at Trish and I, and Dez, who had appeared at our side. "What is Owen talking about?" she said through gritted teeth and Trish, Dez and I exchanged glances. "Okay bye" the three of us said simultaneously before we rushed out of the room. Maybe Ally just needed a night to cool off. Tops.

* * *

Ally's POV:

As I sat down at the piano down in the store, I retrieved my songbook from it and began writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I forgave Austin pretty quickly for what he did yesterday, and no it's not because I have a crush on him. Maybe it was only part of it. But anyways, it was probably because I got lots of new sales selling popcorn in the store? Austin had performed to make people leave the line and I finally got a myTAB but Mindy stole it so that was a downside, but I thought it was still sweet. Anyways, Dez said he had big news for us today. Speaking of Dez, do you know him and Trish like each other? I know! I couldn't believe it myself. But love does some crazy things you know. Anyways, that's it for now._

_Ally xoxo_

I closed my diary as Austin came and sat next to me on the piano bench. "Hey Austin" I said with a smile and he smiled at me. "Hey Ally" he said bluntly and I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed. "I'm bored" he said and placed his head on the keys of the piano. I giggled. "I know what'll un – bored you" I said excitedly and he raised his hand up and glanced at me. "What?" he said interestedly. "Piano battle" I said and he smirked. "No offense Alls, but I could win a piano battle in my sleep" he said arrogantly and I rolled my eyes as I punched his arm jokingly. "Yeah yeah yeah, wanna do this or not, or are you afraid to lose to a girl" I said cheekily and he glared at me jokingly. "Bring it on, little girl" he said and I laughed. "Seriously?" I asked and he stuck his tongue out at me. "I'll let the height difference answer that" he said and I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever" I said and he stretched his fingers. "Okay, what's the prize?" he asked and rubbed his hands together childishly. "Loser buys the winner a smoothie" I said simply and he nodded and held out his hand. "Deal" he said and I took his hand and shook it. "Deal" I said and he smirked. "Now step back and watch the master" he gloated and began to move his fingers up and down the black and white keys making a sweet symphony. When he stopped he smirked in my direction. "Can you do that?" he asked and I nodded. "Duh" I said matter-of-factually and played the same tune with /one/ hand. Austin's eyes widened but his pride took the better of him. "Can you do this?" he said and played another tune with one hand. "While texting" I answered and he raised an eyebrow as I grabbed out my cellphone and texted while I played the tune with my other hand. Austin's phone beeped and he retrieved it from his pocket. "Told you I could do it" he read out and I smirked at him. "Well can you do this" he tried again and did the same thing I did, but a different tune. "In my sleep" I said and rested my head on his shoulder as I played the identical tune, not noticing the blush that crept onto his face when I did so. "Wow" Austin breathed. "You're good" he complimented me and I smiled and flipped back my hair. "It's a gift" I said as I stood up grabbed my book and headed behind the counter. "So I guess I'm buying you a smoothie" he asked leaning on the counter and I nodded. "I'm thinking Berry Mint Blast" I said and smirked and he rolled his eyes playfully at me, as Dez and Trish came into the store.

"Hey guys" Austin and I chorused and Dez and Trish smiled at us. "Guess what guys, Fr-, I mean Dez here, made a movie" Trish exclaimed happily. "That's awesome Dez" I said and gave him a quick hug over the counter. "Actually, I've only written it, but I want to film it and you guys have to be a part of it" he said with a smile and we grinned."What's it about?" I asked and Dez smiled. "It's about a giant sand crab that threatens Miami, I call it 'Claws, Dun Dun Dun" he began. "Austin, you're playing the main male character, Troy" Dez began and Austin jumped in the air. "Yes!" he shouted and I rolled my eyes playfully at him before turning to Dez. "Trish, you're playing Girl #2" he continued and Trish smiled. "Great! What does she do?" Trish asked and Dez and he looked at her sheepishly, and subtly moved behind closer to Austin. "She dies" he says quickly and ducks behind Austin before Trish can hit him. "What! I demand a better role, at least one where I live" she snapped and Dez came out from behind Austin. "Alright, I'll look into that for you" he said quickly. "Finally there's Sally, a shy songwriter that works in the music store and I decided I've give that role to the most talented girl I know" Dez said and smiled at me. I blushed and placed a hand to my heart. "Aw Dez, that's so sweet!" I exclaimed and gave him a hug. "Um...I don't know what you're talking about Ally, I was talking about Selena Gomez, she's amazing" he said and I pulled away from the hug. "Oh" I said and narrowed my eyes at Dez. "I called her agent and she's unavailable, so would you like the role Ally?" he asked and I folded my arms over my chest. "Dez, as much as I am flattered to be your /second/ choice, you know I can't do that because of my stage fright" I said and he sighed. "I'll do it" Trish said quickly and raced to my side. "I am Sally, I am a shy songwriter, who works in the music store" she said dramatically and I raised an eyebrow at her, but Dez beamed. "Perfect, you're hired" he said and Trish cheered.

"Awesome! I've got to go find some boring clothes!" she said excitedly and then turned to me. "Ally, can you come with me?" she asked and I hit her jokingly. "Hey, my style isn't boring!" I said defensively and smoothed down the skirt of my floral dress. "Sure! But do you want to go shopping or not?" she said and I nodded. "Fine" I said and turned to Dez. "Sorry I can't act, I'd love to help out though" I said and he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll find something for you to do" he said and ruffled my hair before he walked out followed by Austin. I fixed my hair as Austin said goodbye to Trish and I. "Come on Ally, you're hair wasn't all that awesome before anyways" she said impatiently and I glared at her. "I'll be outside" she said with a small smile and headed out of the store. I smoothed down another lock of my hair before I locked up the store and headed out the store with Trish. The first thing she did was insult me. Wow, how did I get so lucky when it came to friends?

* * *

Whatcha Think? Review Please :)


End file.
